Mine Don't touch! (Vkook)
by vreyalene
Summary: Milikku - Kim Taehyung Warning..! Boyxboy area Fujhosi area
1. Chapter 1

_****Masih pemula dan butuh saran soal tema ini..jadi jangan ragu untuk membenarkan apapun yg menurut kalian gue salah..****_

 _ ** **Btw..baca sampai akhir..okey ?****_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara geraman rendah yg terdengar didalam sebuah hutan itu mengacaukan acara bersantai burung-burung didahan-dahan pohon, disusul dengan suara bantingan dan patahan sebuah tulang ditubuh makhluk hidup lainnya serta cabikkan yg mendominasi. Moncongnya didominasi oleh gigi-gigi tajam yg sudah berlumur darah itu masih sibuk mencengkram leher sang buruan. Lalu kemudian suara lolongan panjang it menggema hingga diseluruh daerah kekuasannya yg membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yg mendengarnya menjadi meremang seketika.

"Alpha..!" Panggil seseorang dan membuat aktivitas makhluk berbadan besar serta memiliki bulu hitam pekat itu terhenti. Iris mata semerah darah itu melirik kearah sang Wakil yg menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Hanya geraman rendah yg terdengar sebagai tanda protes karena kesenangannya terganggu.

Sang wakil atau biasa disebut Beta dalam kawanan mereka itu membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafnya, "Maaf mengganggumu Alpha tapi..Alpha Chanyeol serta Luna Baekhyun sedang menunggu anda sekarang" Ucapnya sambil menatap takjub kearah sang Alpha yg terlihat begitu perkasa dan gagah dalam wujud keduanya ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Wujud Sang Alpha perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sesosok manusia gagah dengan garis wajah tegas dan tatapan hazelnya yg tajam. Meski dimulutnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa darah dari buruannya, namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Apalagi dengan bentuk tubuh yg terlihat begitu penuh dengan otot-otot padat, disertai warna kulitnya yg Tan, memberi nilai plus dalam hal keseksian.

Intinya pria itu sangat panas.

Sementara itu sang Beta dengan sigap langsung memakaikan sebuah mantel berukuran besar untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang sang Alpha. Lalu memberikan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah disekitar mulutnya.

"Kapan mereka sampai ?" Tanya sang Alpha.

"Kurasa baru 15 menit yg lalu, Alpha"

(Huruf _miring_ itu V, sementara yg _****Bold dan miring****_ itu Taehyung)

 _Aishh...pasti orang tuamu akan merongrong kita soal mate lagi..! Menyebalkan..!_

 _ ** **Mereka juga orang tuamu kalau kau lupa, idiot.****_

 _Yak..! Aku tidak idiot dasar bedebah kau..!_

 _ ** **Diam V..kau serigala yg berisik..!****_

 _Gggrrrrrrrrr...!_

 _ ** **Berhentilah menggeram seperti anjing...itu menjijikan..****_

(Jika di Chap berikutnya terdapat yg seperti itu..itu berarti mereka sedang berdebat/berbicara dengan serigalanya didalam kepala mereka)

"Alpha ? Apa anda sedang berdebat lagi ?"

"Well..V sedikit liar dan merepotkan.."

"Bukankah anda juga begitu ?" Goda sang Beta sambil menahan senyumannya.

"Aish..diam kau..kenapa aku harus memiliki rekan menyebalkan seperti kalian..?!" Gerutunya lalu beranjak pergi.

 _Yak..! Kalau aku bisa aku akan meminta pada Moon Goddess untuk memberikanku were yg lebih baik darimu Kim Taehyung sialan...!_

Alpha bernama Kim Taehyung itu hanya mendengus malas tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan serigalanya.

"Alpha..lalu bagaimana dengan _Rogue_ itu ?" Tanya sang Beta.

"Bakar saja..dia membosankan.." Ucapnya datar lalu pergi berjalan keluar dari hutan kekuasaannya menuju kastil besar tempat dimana ia tinggal bersama para pengawalnya.

"Sekarang mari buat alasan yg logis agar aku tak perlu berkeliling mencari _mate-ku_ " Gumamnya pelan

 _Dasar tidak laku..!_ Gerutu V gemas didalam sana.

 _Tbc  
Vreyalene^^_

 _ ** **Yooo..story ini udah pernah gue publish di wattpad tapi mau gue publish ulang disini..mudah-mudahan pada suka..****_

 _ ** **So, gimana prolognya ? Masih bingung-bingungkan ye ? Namanya juga prolog..wkwkwkwk..****_

 _ ** **ok..reviewnya ditunggu yaaaa****_


	2. Chapter 2

Tok..tok..tok..!

"Tuan muda..anda sudah ditunggu di meja makan oleh Alpha Jimin"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok..tok..tok..!

"Tuan muda..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sang pelayan yg berstatus sebagai Omega itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sudah memaklumi kebiasaan Tuan mudanya tersebut, yaitu sulit dibangunkan.

"Masih belum bangun ?" Suara dominan yg terdengar begitu khas dan tegas itu membuat tubuh Omega tersebut menegang, refleks ia menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Ne Alpha Jimin..saya sudah berusaha membangunkan Tuan muda tapi_"

Park Jimin yg merupakan Alpha dari _Pack Silvermoon_ itu hanya menghela nafas saja, lalu memberikan _gesture_ kepada pelayan untuk pergi.

"Biar aku yg urus..kau bantu istriku saja" Titahnya dan langsung dituruti oleh Omega itu.

Dengan pelan Jimin membuka pintu adik kesayangannya itu, kemudian ia sedikit tercekat saat _aroma unik_ adiknya menguar hebat dari dalam. Aroma _Pappermint_ bercampur _Pinus_ namun ada aroma lain juga yg ikut memperkuatnya, yaitu _lilac._ Aroma yg cukup membuat sisi liar Alpha manapun menggila.

Jimin menggeram rendah lalu mulai mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dengan mengingat _aroma_ sang istri agar ia tak menyerang adik kesayangannya. Ia bersyukur sudah menemukan _Mate_ -nya, kalau tidak adiknya itu bisa dalam bahaya nanti. Aroma istrinya Park Yoongi pun tidak kalah memabukkan sebenarnya. _Mint segar_ bercampur aroma _tanah basah_ disertai sedikit _lavender_ , selalu membuat Jimin lepas kendali.

Jimin mendekati gumpalan gemuk ditengah-tengah kasur King Size itu dengan terkekeh pelan, mendekati perlahan dan mengusap surai hitam yg sedikit menyembul dari balik selimut.

"Hey sayang..ayo bangun.." Jimin mengusak rambut hitam itu dengan gemas, mencoba mengganggu kenyamanan adiknya.

Si adik menggeram jengkel sambil berusaha menepis tangan Jimin lalu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam selimut.

Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu dengan sigap ia menarik selimut tebal sang adik hingga menampakan tubuh mungil yg hanya berbalut piyama bergambar Ironman itu yg kini malah semakin erat memeluk gulingnya.

"Ahh..hyung~~dingin~~" Rengeknya sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk mencari selimutnya lagi masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sang Alpha hanya mendengus geli dan semakin menendang jauh selimut tebal itu, "Ayo bangun..semalam kau begadang bermain game lagi kan ? Dasar kau.." Oceh Jimin gemas.

Si adik semakin merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di gulingnya. Well, dia baru tertidur pukul 3 pagi tadi karena keasyikan bermain video game hadiah ulang tahun yg dijanjikan Jimin setahun lalu. Jadi maklum saja jika ia masih sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Park Jungkook..kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang..akan kubuang semua game-game kesayanganmu itu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku" Tegas Jimin dan hal itu sontak membuat Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya dengan bibir mencebik kesal dan delikan tajam, namun malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hyung..!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Sudah..ayo cepat..memang kau tidak kuliah hari ini hm ?"

Jungkook melotot sedetik kemudian lalu memukul testanya pelan, "Sialan.. _Papperku_..!" Jeritnya panik lalu melompat dari tempat tidurnya langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak..! Siapa yg mengajarimu mengumpat Kookie..!" Protes Jimin tapi tak dihiraukan. Sang Alpha lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas pelan jika menghadapi adiknya yg keras kepala dan kadang kelewat manja ini. Jadi ia langsung keluar dari kamar Jungkook untuk menemui Istrinya di ruang makan.

(Ruang makan)

"Eoh..kau sendiri ? Dimana bocah itu ?" Tanya Yoongi yg baru saja selesai menyeduh kopi hitam kesukaan Jimin.

"Seperti biasa sayang" Jawab Jimin pelan lalu segera memeluk tubuh _mate_ tercintanya. Menghirup aroma Yoongi untuk sekedar meredakkan tekanan darah tingginya. Ngomong-ngomong, status Yoongi itu Beta. Selain sebagai pasangan sang Alpha ia juga merupakan wakil dari _Pack_ tersebut. Jadi jika Sang Alpha sedang sibuk maka Yoongi-lah yg akan menggantikannya sementara.

Yoongi mendengus geli, Pasalnya Jimin merupakan Alpha yg cukup ditakuti karena aura kepemimpinan serta ketegasannya. Tapi malah kewalahan menghadapi adiknya sendiri, heran juga sih..Jungkook seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh aura wibawa milik Jimin. Dirinya saja kadang merinding jika Jimin dalam mode serius ataupun marah.

 _Fyi,_ Status Jungkook itu belum diketahui sama sekali. Jika sejak lahir status mereka sudah ditentukan, maka berbeda dengan Jungkook. Hingga menginjak usia 22 tahun, Status Jungkook masih membingungkan. Ia bahkan belum bisa melakukan _Shifter_ pertamanya, dimana para _werewolf_ muda berusia remaja sudah mampu melakukan _Shift_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Hingga muncul desas-desus bahwa Jungkook sebenarnya hanyalah manusia biasa. Tapi mana berani mereka terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu didepan Jungkook, Jika Jimin selalu menempati salah satu bawahannya untuk menjaga adiknya itu. Sama saja dengan cari mati.

Lagipula isu itu dapat ditepis dengan adanya fakta bahwa kedua orang tua kandung Jungkook merupakan _Werewolf_ juga. Jadi mana mungkin kan Jika Jungkook itu manusia biasa ?

Well, Jungkook memang tidak terlahir dari keluarga Park. Ia merupakan anak angkat semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua Jungkook meninggal 21 tahun silam karena diserang oleh para _Rogue_ yg berasal dari luar daerah kekuasaan Jimin.

Alpha Yunho yg merupakan ayah dari Jimin itu marah saat ada yg memasuki daerahnya tanpa seijin dirinya, apalagi mereka dengan berani membunuh keluarga Jeon yg merupakan sahabat baik keluarganya. Jadi dengan berang, ia memerintah pasukkannya untuk mencari para _Rogue_ tersebut dan langsung membunuh mereka ditempat. Luna Jaejoong, sang istri hanya bisa mengelus lengan suaminya untuk sedikit meredakan amarah suaminya itu.

Bersyukur saat itu Jungkook yg masih berusia sekitar 1 tahun itu ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah dalam keadaan tertidur pulas. Semenjak saat itu keluarga Park mengangkatnya sebagai putera kedua mereka.

Meski status Jungkook masih membingungkan, bukan berarti ia diasingkan dari keluarga angkatnya. Buktinya sang Ayah, Alpha Yunho sangat menyayangi Jungkook melebihi putera kandungnya sendiri. Begitupun dengan ibu angkatnya, Luna Jaejoong yg sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Jimin sendiri sih tidak pernah merasa iri atau tersaingi. Justru ia biasa-biasa saja, karena menurutnya Jungkook itu terlalu lemah dan butuh perlindungan serta kasih sayang yg berlimpah.

Dan karena statusnya yg masih belum jelas itulah terkadang membuat para pelayan bingung bagaimana cara memanggil Jungkook. Jika biasanya mereka akan menyebut status mereka dahulu sebelum nama, maka panggilan untuk Jungkook berbeda. Alpha Yunho menyuruh memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan muda saja.

Jungkook turun dari kamarnya setelah ia berpakaian rapi dengan sebuah ransel merah tergantung dipundak mungilnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan kacamata bulatnya yg melorot dihidung mancungnya itu. Dengan gesit ia duduk dimeja makan tanpa memperdulikan Jimin dan Yoongi yg sedang asyik bermesraan.

"Ugh..hyung..Bisa tidak sih kalian kekamar saja ? Duh, mataku yg suci" Gerutunya sambil menggigit gemas roti isi yg disiapkan Yoongi tadi.

Jimin memutar matanya malas lalu bergerak cepat kearah Jungkook dan menjitak kepala adiknya itu gemas.

Pletak..!

"Auch..! Hyung..sakiit~~" Rengeknya.

"Berhenti merengek..dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu bocah..kalau sifatmu begini terus. _Mate_ -mu nanti pasti akan kabur" Balas Jimin.

Jungkook hanya mencebik kesal dan dengan ganas memasukkan seluruh roti isinya kedalam mulut hingga menggembung.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang..astaga..Jimin..jangan mengganggunya..!" Yoongi memukul tangan Jimin yg dengan jahil menarik kedua pipi Jungkook yg menggembung. Membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"Kkkk~~~maaf sayang..dia menggemaskan sekali sih" Kekeh Jimin.

Jungkook sedikit terisak setelah ia berhasil menelan makanannya sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yg memerah karena ditarik tadi.

"Hyungie~~~sakiiit...hiks.." Rajuknya pada Yoongi. Dengan sigap Yoongi langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengelus pipi adik manjanya yg tampak sangat merah.

"Isshh..Jimin..! Lihat perbuatanmu...pipinya memerah..!" Geram Yoongi dengan delikan tajam.

"Oh ayolah...aku kan hanya bercanda.."

"Jimin hyung berbohong..ia sengaja menyakitiku hyungie~~hiks..hiks.." Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin mendat delikan tajam dari sang istri. Bukannya apa tapi Jungkook yg merajuk itu akan lama perkaranya.

Jimin hanya nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, kalau sudah begini status Alphanya takkan berguna.

"Sudah..sudah..jangan menangis lagi..pipimu sudah tidak memerah lagi hm..akan kuhukum hyungmu itu nanti. Bagaimana sayang ?" Bujuk Yoongi.

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya dan mengangguk semangat, saat Yoongi berbalik ia menyeringai mengejek kearah Jimin. Membuat Jimin hanya mendengus saja, sayang sih sayang..tapi sifat jahil Jungkook terkadang membuat Jimin ingin menenggelamkan pemuda manis itu.

"Ugh...dimana Appa dan Eomma ?" Tanya Jungkook saat ia sadar kedua orang tuanya itu tak ada.

"Mereka sedang mengunjungi salah satu kerabat kita di Yunani" Jawab Jimin santai.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja lalu meraih ranselnya dan langsung bergegas menuju mobil yg sudah menunggunya didepan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang tuanya yg hoby ngetrip kemana-mana, katanya sih untuk menikmati masa pensiun mereka.

"Aku berangkat dulu hyung...terimakasih sarapannya..!" Pamitnya langsung berlari kecil keluar rumah mewah itu.

"Jungkook..jangan lupa gunakan mantelku..!" Teriak Jimin mengingatkan.

"Iya hyung..sudah kupakai kok..!" Balasnya lalu hening.

Selain bawahan Jimin yg melindungi Jungkook, Jimin juga menyuruh Jungkook untuk sering memakai jaket atau mantelnya untuk menyamarkan aroma Jungkook dengan aroma khas Alpha miliknya. Dengan begitu para _Unmated Alpha_ yg berniat mendekati Jungkook akan berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Jimin itu merupakan salah satu Alpha terkuat yg banyak disegani oleh bawahan ataupun bukan. Karena itu mereka tidak berani macam-macam kepada Jungkook serta Yoongi.

"Masih memikirkan Jungkook ?" Suara Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hm..begitulah..sampai sekarang statusnya masih belum diketahui hyung..aku jadi khawatir jika nanti ia mengalami kesulitan dalam menemukan _mate_ -nya"

"Semua _werewolf_ sudah ditentukan pasangannya masing-masing oleh _Moon goddes_ sayang..jadi jangan khawatir..aku yakin _Moon goddes_ merencanakan sesuatu yg menakjubkan untuk Jungkook nantinya" Ucap Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir...ia bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan serigalanya, jangan itu..melakukan _Shifter_ pertamanya saja belum hyung..bagaimana aku tidak cemas"

"Sudahlah..Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau bersiap..bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan Alpha dari _Pack Gold Moon_ , hm ?"

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengangguk, "Kau benar sayang. Baiklah..aku pergi dulu...beritahu aku kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"Tentu saja..aku kan Beta-mu"

"Bukan..kau adalah pasanganku sayang" Jawab Jimin lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ugh..dasar tukang gombal.." Gerutu Yoongi dengan wajah memerah sembari membersihkan meja makan mereka.

Notes :

Alpha : Yaitu pemimpin sebuah _Pack_ / Kawanan, biasanya bersifat turun-temurun atau jika mereka berhasil membunuh seorang Alpha.

Beta : Wakil dari Alpha atau biasa disebut _Second in Command_ , tugasnya mengambil alih tugas Alpha jika sang Alpha sedang sibuk atau pergi.

Omega : Status paling lemah yg biasa dimiliki para pelayan atau bawahan atau bisa juga rakyat biasa.

Rough : Kawanan serigala liar yg tidak memiliki _Pack_ yg suka membunuh atau terkadang dijadikan sebagai pembunuh bayaran oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Shifter/Shift : Pergantian wujud dari manusia menjadi serigala yg seharusnya sudah bisa dilakukan semenjak mereka menginjak usia remaja.

Luna : Penyebutan yg diberikan khusus untuk Werewolf female/ female biasa yg menjadi pendamping Alpha.

Mate : Pasangan seumur hidup setiap Werewolf dan juga merupakan sebutan khusus untuk para _Werewolf male_ yg dipasangkan dengan _Alpha male_ lainnya.

Moon Goddes : Dewa pelindung serta dewa yg memasang-masangkan para Werewolf sesuai takdirnya. Ia juga diyakini sebagai Tuhan mereka.

Pack : Kawanan. Semakin banyak anggota disuatu _Pack_ tersebut maka semakin kuat mereka.

(P.s : Disini penyebutan untuk pasangan/ _mate_ Alpha itu berbeda sesuai dengan Gendernya. Jika ia _werewolf female_ maka ia disebut Luna, tapi jika ia _Werewolf male_ maka ia hanya akan disebut sebagai _mate_ saja.)

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene^^_

 _ ** **Ok...gimana chap 1 nya ?****_

 _ ** **Btw, sudah kuberi penjelasan singkat dibawah ya...tapi kalau masih bingung bisa bertanya kok..****_

 _ ** **Oh iya..ini latarnya jaman modern. Mereka para werewolf berbaur dengan manusia tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri. jadi jangan heran jika nanti ada yg kubuat menjadi seroang CEO atau sebangsanya yaa...wkwkwkwk..****_

 _ ** **Nah..jadi berniat untuk review ?****_


	3. Chapter 3

Deringan ponsel yg memekakkan telinga membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menggeram rendah, namun tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan berkas-berkas penting kedalam tasnya. Hari ini ia diundang disalah satu Universitas Seoul untuk menjadi pembicara mengenai bagaimana caranya bisa berwirausaha diusia muda. Maklum..pemuda itu atau mari kita sebut saja Taehyung sudah berhasil mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri diusia 25 tahun tanpa bantuan ayahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ponselnya masih berdering loh. Kalau Taehyung tak salah hitung, ini sudah dering yg ke-10. Bukannya tak ingin angkat, tapi hanya melihat nama dan foto yg tertera dilayar hpnya saja Taehyung sudah ogah-ogahan.

 _Queen Baek is Calling.._

Tolong jangan tanya siapa pelakunya, karena ibunya sendiri yg menulis namanya seperti itu dan ditambah foto candid yg menurut ibunya imut. Benar-benar tidak ingat umur.

Salahkan Taehyung yg dengan kurang ajar mengetik nama kontak ibunya dengan nama 'Beruang lapar' katanya kalau ibunya sudah mengomel mirip beruang lapar. Durhaka emang dia. Jadi ya..Baekhyun berinisiatif menggantinya sendiri dan mengancam akan mengebiri Taehyung jika ia berani merubahnya lagi.

Baekhyun tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Dan kali ini alasan ia tak ingin mengangkat telfon dari sang ibu karena pasti akan direcoki soal mate lagi. Gini nih kalau sudah kebelet ingin dipanggil nenek, anak sendiri dijadiin tumbal. Dikira cari mate gampang kayak buang air kali ya..

 _ANAK DURHAKA..!!! CEPET ANGKAT TELPONNYA..ATAU EOMMA KUTUK KAU JADI ANJING CIHUAHUA..!!_

Taehyung hampir terjungkal saat suara menggelegar sang Eomma terdengar dipikirannya. Oh astaga..dia lupa jika mereka bisa mind-link. Well, Ponsel itu sebenarnya hanya bentuk formalitas saja, bayangkan dijaman modern seperti ini dan kau tak memiliki benda persegi itu..pasti orang-orang akan menganggapmu aneh dan sebangsanya.

 _ **Isshh...aku sibuk Eomma..lagian bicara saja sekarang, kenapa pakai telpon segala..merepotkan..**_

 _Yak!! Ini namanya berbaur dengan manusia...cepat angkat..!!_

Taehyung mendengus lalu meraih ponselnya dan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau sebelum menempel ditelinganya. Diam-diam ia mengutuk V yg kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam sana.

"Ne..Eom_"

 _"Anak sialan..!!! Kau tahu Eomma menunggu kau mengangkat telponmu dari tadi tahu..!!!"_

Taehyung meringis lagi saat merasakan telinganya berdengung karena teriakan sang eomma yg sepertinya benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah Eomma..maafkan aku ok.." Bujuk Taehyung.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus diseberang sana tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Taehyung memutar matanya malas.

Sedang merajuk kalau mau tahu.

"Eomma..maaf hm~~aku sudah memesan tas Gucci keluaran terbaru khusus untukmu loh Eomma"

 _"Eh..sialan..sogok nih ceritanya..?"_

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Gak kok Eomma..Tae emang sudah rencana ingin membelikan Eomma"

 _"Ugh..baiklah..bisa sekalian dengan sepatunya ?"_

 _Astaga..Eomma-mu benar-benar.._

 _ **Diam..Eommaku..Eommamu juga bodoh..**_

 _Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, sialan..!_

 _ **Karena kau memang bodoh V..terima kenyataan..**_

 _yak..kau...!!_

 _"Kim Taehyung..!! Apa kau berdebat dengan V dan mengabaikanku lagi huh ?!!!"_

"Ah...Eomma..aku Tidak_"

 _"Katakan pada V..tutup moncong berlendirnya itu kalau tidak dia akan berurusan dengan Adam..!"_

Dalam sedetik Taehyung bisa merasakan kehadiran V yg perlahan hilang dipikirannya, membuatnya tertawa jahat dalam hati. Btw, Adam itu serigala Appanya dan V sangat takut dengannya, mungkin karena ia pernah dihajar habis-habissan dulu oleh Adam.

"Ugh..Eomma..kau menakuti V"

 _"Tch..serigalamu itu harus sekali-kali diberi pelajaran. Ngomong-ngomong, Eomma serius soal pembicaraan kita kemarin Tae...kau harus segera menemukan mate-mu agar bisa meneruskan jabatan Appa-mu."_

"Aku tahu Eomma...tapi tidak bisa segampang itu..semua tergantung Moon Goddes"

 _"Ugh..padahal Eomma ingin segera menggendong cucu"_ Cicit Baekhyun tapi dapat didengar Taehyung. Membuat pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

Diusianya yg sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun ia belum menemkukan _Mate_ -nya, sementara teman-teman seperjuangannya sudah lebih dulu, bahkan mereka telah dikarunia keturunan. Tapi jika _Moon Goddes_ belum berkehendak, ia bisa apa ?

 _"Baiklah..tapi berjanji pada Eomma..kau akan lengsung membawa mate-mu jika sudah kau temukan. Kau janji ?"_

"Tentu Eomma..aku janji"

 _"Baiklah..Eomma harus menemani Appamu dulu...See you Son"_

"See you too mom"

Klik..

Tok..tok..tok..!!

Cklek..!

Taehyung mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok, Beta yg juga merangkap menjadi sekretarisnya dikantor itu memasuki ruangannya.

"Alpha..sebentar lagi dimulai"

"Ah..benar..ayo berangkat" Jawabnya lalu bergegas keluar ruangannya diikuti Hoseok.

Taehyung keluar dari dalam aula besar itu diiringi tepuk tangan yg menggema, ia baru saja memberikan berbagai macam masukkan serta trik-trik kepada calon-calon pengusaha muda seperti mereka terutama untuk para _werewolf_ muda yg akan segera berbaur dengan manusia nantinya.

Taehyung meregangkan dasinya yg serasa mencekik sambil menghela nafas lelah, mengabaikan senyuman-senyuman genit yg dilemparkan para _werewolf female_ atau bahkan seorang gadis manusia biasa yg masih berstatus mahasiswa itu. Hoseok sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum dan masih setia mengikuti sang Alpha dari belakang.

Hingga sepersekon detik kemudian Hidung Taehyung menangkap aroma memabukkan yg membuat sisi liarnya terbangun begitu saja. Ia menggeram rendah, membuat Hoseok bingung saat melihat perubahan aura dari sang Alpha.

 _Mate..mate..!!! Ini aroma mate kita Tae..!!!_

V mulai menggila didalam sana, membuat Taehyung semakin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Hoseok sendiri mulai mengawasi sekitar waspada, memastikan tidak ada manusia disekitar mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, _Werewolf_ itu hanya dianggap sebagai makhluk mitos dan akan sangat tidak lucu jika mereka melihat Taehyung melakukan _Shifter_ sekarang.

Dengan langkah lebar Taehyung mulai berlari mengejar aroma _Pappermint_ bercampur _pinus_ serta terselip sedikit aroma _Lilac_ yg mempertajamnya. Aroma yg benar-benar menggoda _Unmated_ _Werewolf_ seperti dirinya, meski samar-samar ada aroma kuat lainnya yg seolah melindungi aroma _mate_ -nya tapi Taehyung tak perduli.

Siapapun dia..dia akan menjadi milik Kim Taehyung.

Hingga mata hazel dengan tatapan tajam itu menangkap sosok manis yg sedang membaca buku disudut kantin sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya itu. Apalagi pemuda itu tersenyum tiba-tiba seolah ia sedang membca sesuatu yg lucu membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu indah dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus dan menghantarkan aroma memabukkan itu keindra penciuman Taehyung, membuatnya menghirup rakus aroma tersebut tanpa menyisakkan sedikitpun untuk dinikmati oleh lainnya.

Ia benci berbagi miliknya.

 _Tae..!! Itu mate kitaa..!!! Akhirnya kita menemukannya..!! Ayo segera bawa pulang dan tandai..!!_

V berteriak heboh dan sesekali ia melolong didalam kepalanya, pertanda dirinya siap kawin. Taehyung hanya mendengus mengabaikan serigala cabul yg hanya memikirkan soal selangakangan saja. Ini jaman modern, masa iya dirinya langsung menarik pemuda itu menuju rumahnya dan langsung dikawini begitu saja. Bisa-bisa ia dituntut dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan, meskipun itu hal wajar jika didunia mereka.

 _ **Hentikan pikiran cabulmu bangsat..! Kita harus perlahan jika ingin mendapatkannya..**_

 _Tch..! Kenapa harus perlahan..?!! Aku tidak ingin mate kita direbut..! Dan kau lebih cabul dariku Tuan mesum..!_

"Huh ? Tidak ada yg bisa merebut milik Kim Taehyung" Gumamnya lalu perlahan mendekati pemuda manis itu.

 _Mate kita Taehyung..!! Kubunuh kau kalau berani mengklaimnya seorang diri..!_

Taehyung tidak perduli dan masih menatap pemuda itu, diam-diam ia bersyukur karena keadaan kantin yg lumayan sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua mahasiswa saja yg masih makan ditempat berbeda.

Ia berdehem untuk mengalihkan atensi pemuda itu yg sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mendongak dengan mata hitam bulatnya yg menatap polos, membuat Taehyung berteriak gemas dalam hati sementara V yg kembali melolong seperti serigala binal.

"Boleh duduk disini manis ?"

Samar-samar dapat ia lihat rona merah dipipi gembil pemuda itu, sebelum pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dengan kaku.

"Apa aku mengganggu ?"

"A-ah..ti-tidak" Jawabnya gugup dengan gelengan kepala kecil.

 _Astaga..!! Dia menggemaskan sekali..!!! Aku jadi semakin ingin menggagahinya..!!_

 _ **Diam V..!!**_

"Siapa namamu ?"

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat bukunya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Ju-Jungkook..Park Jungkook"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu meraih tangan mungil Jungkook dan mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Halo Jungkook..aku Kim Taehyung.. _Mate_ -mu"

Jungkook membola dan refleks menarik tangannya. Meski belum pernah melakukan _Shifter_ dan berbicara dengan serigalanya bukan berarti Jungkook tak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Jujur ia bingung, karena hanya serigala dalam diri merekalah yg dapat menemukan dan mengenali _mate_ mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan dirinya..ia bahkan tak bisa mencium aroma Taehyung, bagaimana ia yakin bahwa Taehyung tak berbohong.

"A-aku...se-sepertinya anda salah orang Taehyung-ssi" Jawab Jungkook gugup lalu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan hendak pergi sebelum lengannya ditarik hingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Taehyung.

Taehyung tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali aroma mate-ku sayang..seharusnya kau juga mengenaliku" Ucapnya sambil terus menyesap aroma memabukkan milik pemuda itu.

Jungkook panik dan berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Taehyung tapi tenaganya tak sebanding, tanpa sadar ia melenguh pelan saat mendapat ciuman-ciuman kecil disepanjang leher putihnya. Jungkook memang tak mengenali aroma Taehyung tapi ia menyukai cara Taehyung menyentuhnya, begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Selama ini ia tidak menyukai jika ada _Werewolf male_ mana saja yg mencoba menyentuh tangannya atau berusaha melakukan skinship dengannya, ia merasa jijik tanpa sadar.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yg berani melakukan lebih pada pemuda manis itu saat aroma kuat Alpha milik Jimin menguar seolah memperingati untuk jangan mendekat jika ingin selamat. Mereka yg hanya berstatus sebagai Beta atau _werewolf_ biasa mana bisa menang jika melawan Alpha kuat seperti Jimin.

 _Sial Tae..berhenti melakukan itu..aku tidak tahan lagi..!!!_

V menggeram didalam sana, aroma Jungkook lebih berdampak pada hormon serigala itu ketimbang Taehyung sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada keinginan untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi.

"He-hentikan..Ngh~" Jungkook berucap lirih.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook hanya untuk mendapati wajah memerah mate-nya yg terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook agar kening mereka menempel satu sama lain, menatap mata hitam kelam yg begitu menghipnotis dirinya.

"Kau _mate_ -ku Jungkook..milikku dan akan selalu begitu. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu selain aku. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti yg kedua kalinya..aku akan menandaimu sayang"

Dan Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tak mengerti apa yg dimaksud menandai, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melompat turun dari pangkuan Taehyung lalu berlari menjauh setelah meraih ransel dan mantel Jimin.

 _Yak..! Kenapa membiarkannya pergi bodoh..!! Setidaknya tandai dulu dia..!_

 _ **Sabar dude...kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya nanti..dan saat itu..dia akan benar-benar menjadi milikku.**_

 _Milik kita Tae..!_

 _ **Ya..ya..ya milik kita..**_

Sementara itu Jungkook terus berlari dengan debaran kencang didadanya, wajahnya masih memerah meski tidak semerah tadi. Dia hampir pingsan tadi saat lehernya dicumbu, harusnya dia marah karena itu termasuk tindak pelecehan tapi entah mengapa Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Astaga..apa dia benar-benar _mate_ -ku ?" Gumamnya pelan sambil memasuki mobil yg sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Bahkan hingga dirumah pun Jungkook masih memikirkan pemuda itu, entahlah..seolah pikirannya berkhianat untuk melawannya. Ugh...kalau saja serigalanya muncul maka ia tak perlu kebingungan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah pul_" Jimin langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat hidungnya mencium aroma asing yg tak kalah kuat dengan aromanya.

Aroma seorang Alpha.

Dan ia benci jika ada aroma Alpha lain yg memasuki teritorialnya tanpa ijin.

Tanpa sadar ia menggeram dan menatap tajam Jungkook membuat Jungkook jadi panik sendiri, apalagi saat Jimin mendekati dirinya dengan aura seorang Alpha.

"Siapa yg sudah berani menyentuhmu Jungkook ?!"

Jungkook menciut dan memucat, seumur hidup ia tak pernah dibentak seperti ini. Membuat hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Kedua matanya mulai basah dan seketika Jimin menyesali perbuatannya.

"H-hyung..a-aku..."

(P.s : Baca sampai akhir..ada sedikit penjelasan dibawah)

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Haloooo...!!!**_

 _ **Oh iya..gue mau memperjelas sesuatu..sebutan Alpha disini hanya untuk mereka yg ditakdirkan memimpin pack saja..karena dalam satu pack hanya boleh terdapat satu Alpha saja(keluarga tidak termasuk jadi jangan tanya kalau Jimin Alpha kenapa ayahnya juga Alpha ). Dan untuk lainnya mereka memiliki status yg beragam seperti beta, ceta, gamma, ataupun Omega.**_

 _ **Jika belum jelas...silahkan bertanya..akan gue jawab semampunya..hehehe..**_

 _ **review kuy..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bodoh...kenapa membentaknya hah ?!!_ (Crist)

Jimin meringis.

 _ **Ok..ok..aku tidak sengaja Christ..!! Dan kau juga tadi menggeram saat mencium aroma asing..! Jangan menyangkal..!!**_ (Jimin)

 _Grrrrrrrrr...!!! Tapi aku tidak akan sampai membentak adikku sendiri, idiot..!!_ (Christ)

 _ **Kau...!!!**_ (Jimin)

"JIMIN...!!!!"

Jimin berjengit kaget saat namanya dipanggil dengan keras, ia langsung menatap kearah istrinya yg sedang memeluk Jungkook. Lagi-lagi Jimin meringis saat Yoongi menggeram rendah, sorot matanya tajam menandakan bahwa Yoongi tengah sangat marah kini.

 _Dasar idiot..tidak berguna..bodoh..menyebalkan..idiot..!! Sudah tahu adikmu tidak suka dibentak..kenapa melakukannya ?!!_ (Puma)

Jimin semakin meringis saat Puma_serigala milik Yoongi_tengah memakinya didalam sana. Jika Yoongi adalah tipe orang yg judes dan bermulut pedas maka Puma 100x lebih parah dari istrinya.

 _Wow..wow..sayang..bukan salahku oke..dan kau menyebut idiot dua kali.._ (Christ)

 _Memangnya aku peduli ?!! Dan kau juga sama saja Christ..!!!_ (Puma)

 _ **Bisakah..kalian jangan ribut ? Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah..**_ (Jimin)

 _Aaarghhh...kalian..!! Yoongi..biarkan aku keluar dan akan kucabik-cabik mereka..!!_ (Puma)

 _ **Tenang Puma...ada waktunya..Jimin..! Jangan diam saja..!! Katakan sesuatu padanya..!**_ (Yoongi)

Jimin berdehem sambil mengelus tengkuknya kemudian ia berjongkok didepan Jungkook, sedikit menepuk lutut pemuda itu pelan meminta atensinya.

"Kook...Maafkan hyung...hyung tidak bermaksud membentakmu sayang.." Ucap Jimin lembut.

Perlahan Jungkook melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yoongi dan menatap Jimin takut-takut. Jujur saja ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia sadar jika ia terkesan cengeng dan kekanak-kanakkan tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak suka dibentak.

"Ma-maaf hy-hyungie..hiks.." Lirihnya pelan tanpa sadar ia sesenggukkan.

Jimin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook, "Bukan salahmu..jadi, apa kau bisa beritahu hyung..kenapa ada aroma Alpha lain ditubuhmu selain aroma-ku ?"

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan refleks ia menggigit sudut bibirnya, ia gugup.

"Kookie.." Panggil Yoongi halus.

Pemuda manis itu menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, "Ugh..h-hyung..ku-kurasa aku menemukan _Mate_ -ku" Lirihnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar Jimin dan Yoongi membola kaget.

Taehyung melangkah dengan senandung riang yg mengalun dari belah bibirnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi ia terus saja tersenyum tanpa henti, mengabaikan cibiran V yg mengatainya gila dan sebangsanya. Sementara Hoseok yg masih setia mengikuti langkah kaki Alpha-nya ini hanya tersenyum samar, sejujurnya ia agak ragu dengan pemuda yg diklaim sang Alpha sebagai mate-nya tapi.. _Werewolf_ tak mungkin salah mengenalinya pasangannya.

"Sayang..Eomma tahu kau depresi karena belum menemukan _Mate_ -mu tapi astaga...tidak begini juga Tae.."

Seketika Taehyung langsung cemberut saat mendengar sindiran Eommanya.

 _ **Dasar emak-emak..! Senyum salah..datar salah..maunya apa coba..?!!**_

 _ **Eomma bisa mendengarmu anak sialan..**_

Demi MoonGoddes yg seksi..Taehyung lupa memutuskan _mind-link_ mereka...!!!! Siapa sih yg menciptakan kemampuan menyebalkan ini ?

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tampan mencoba meluluhkan hati Eomma-nya yg suka sekali merajuk.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu..Eomma lebih suka wajah datarmu saja...jadi, kenapa kau terlihat senang begitu ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disofa ruang tamu mereka.

Taehyung sendiri kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya dan ikut duduk dihadapan sang Eomma.

"Hanya sedang senang saja Eomma.." Kali ini Taehyung memastikan sudah memutus _mind-link_ antara dirinya dan sang ibu.

 _Kenapa tidak beritahu saja ?_

 _ **Belum saatnya V..**_

Baekhyun memicing, "Benarkah ?"

"Eoh.."

"Baiklah..terserah saja. Oh iya..besok malam akan diadakan acara pengangkatan Seorang Alpha baru secara resmi di _SilverMoon pack_ dan kita diundang..jadi kosongkan jadwalmu besok"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Kalaupun aku menolak pasti Eomma akan tetap memaksaku kan ?"

"Memang harus karena itu kewajibanmu sebagai calon penerusku" Suara berat yg mendominasi tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Appa.."

Kim Chanyeol, seorang Alpha berkarisma yg sudah memasuki usia akhir 50-an itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mencium kening istri tercintanya.

"Sayang..kapan kau pulang ? Kenapa tidak mengabariku..?" Oceh Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh, " _Suprise My Luna.._ "

Baekhyun tersipu lalu memeluk suaminya itu erat-erat, membuat sepasang mata yg memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi memutar mata malas.

 _ **Tch..! Sengaja memamerkan kemesraan..**_

 _Makanya cepat bawa mate kita kesini bodoh..!_

" _Get a Room please_.." Tegur Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Of Course_...bagaimana Luna ?" Goda Chanyeol dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

"Issshh...sayang~~~"

"Astaga..Appa..! Eomma..!! Apa aku begitu kasat mata eoh ?!!" Protes Taehyung jengah.

"Makanya..cepat temukan dan bawa _mate_ -mu kesini..dasar jomblo" Ejek Baekhyun.

Taehyung hanya mendelik, ingin membalas tetapi ia masih tahu sopan santun untuk tidak mengata-ngatai ibunya sendiri.

"Eomma-mu benar Tae..diumurmu yg sekarang harusnya kau sudah memiliki _mate_ " Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ya ampun..tenang saja oke...kalau sudah kutemukan akan langsung kubawa dihadapan kalian..sekalian kutandai depan kalian kalau perlu" Cerocos Taehyung kesal.

BUK..!

Bantal sofa dengan tepatnya mengenai wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Dasar mesum kau..!!" Pekik Baekhyun

Taehyung hanya mencibir, menyela kelakuan sang Eomma yg seperti melupakan sifat Appa-nya. Dia mesum kan karena turunan dari sang Appa..kenapa pula ia yg harus disalahkan..?

"Ngomong-ngomong..bagaimana kabar V ? Adam merindukan serigala nakal itu" Tanya chanyeol dengan smirk diwajahnya.

 _Jangan katakan apapun Tae...!!! Bilang saja aku sedang hibernasi..atau bilang saja aku sedang sakit..!! Pokoknya jangan katakan apapun tentangku..!!!_

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar V berteriak panik didalam kepalanya, sepertinya serigalanya ini sangat takut bertemu Adam lagi. Siapa suruh bertingkah seenaknya dihadapan ayah sendiri..sekarang jadi ketakutan begini kan ?

"Appa..kau membuat V menjerit bagai gadis perawan dikepalaku.." Keluh Taehyung.

 _Sialan kau Taehyung..!!!_

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Astaga..! Dia masih takut pada Adam ? Ayahnya sendiri ?"

"Cih..serigala penakut..jadi anjing saja sana" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Well, Hari itu Adam benar-benar menghajarnya Appa dan sial..itu sakit.." Gerutu Taehyung jika mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu..saat ia dan Chanyeol melakukan _Shifter_ lalu bertarung secara jantan.

Salahkan V yg dengan kurang ajarnya menantang ayahnya sendiri bertarung. Meski V yg mengalami luka serius tetap saja Taehyung ikut merasakan sakitnya juga. Taehyung sampai tak bisa melakukan _Shifter_ dengan V selama seminggu karena serigalanya itu butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri.

"Setidaknya dia jadi bisa diatur kan sekarang.."

"Kau benar Appa.." Taehyung terkekeh lagi.

(Hari pesta)

"Jimin..Kau sudah siap ? Semua orang sudah menunggu kita.." Yoongi memanggil suaminya dari luar kamar.

Cklek..!

"Maaf lama sayang..pakaianku kurang nyaman jadi aku harus menggantinya dulu. Dimana Kookie..?" Tanya Jimin.

"Dikamarnya kurasa..kau kesana lah..aku harus memastikan semua persiapan sudah beres" Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara Yoongi langsung berbalik menuju tempat pesta yg diadakan ditaman belakang rumah keluarga Park.

"Yoongi..."

Sang istri berbalik sambil menggumam.

"Kau cantik sayangku" Puji Jimin tulus membuat wajah putih Yoongi memerah drastis.

"Ugh..dasar kau.." Gerutu Yoongi kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin yg terkekeh saja.

 _Kontrol hormonmu Dude.._

 _ **Diamlah Christ..**_

Jimin mengabaikan serigalanya dan lebih memilih melangkah menuju kamar sang adik.

Tok..Tok..Tok.!!

"Kook..ini hyung.."

"Masuk saja hyung..tidak dikunci" Jawab Jungkook dari dalam.

Cklek..!

Jimin membuka pintu kamar bercat biru muda itu dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berkaca sembari membenarkan pakaiannya. Pemuda manis itu menggunakan setelan yg dominan berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Jimin bisa mencium parfum beraroma _strowbery_ yg masih tercium jelas, meski begitu aroma Jungkook masih lebih mendominasi.

Dan inilah yg membuat Jimin cemas, masalahnya pasti banyak _Unmated werewolf_ dari kalangan atas yg menghadiri pesta pengangkatannya ini. Ia hanya takut ada _werewolf_ kurang ajar yg berani menyentuh adik kesayangannya.

"Hyung..kenapa ?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat lamunan Jimin buyar, "Eh ? Tidak kok..omong-omong..adikku ini cantik sekali sih" Puji Jimin.

Jungkook cemberut, "Isshh..hyung..! Kookie kan cowok..harusnya tampan bukan cantik..!" Protes Jungkook. Meski begitu, Jimin bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi gembil Jungkook membuat pemuda tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Arasso..kau tampan kok sayang"

"Aiihh...hyung~~~" Jungkook merajuk sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, kebiasaan yg selalu ia lakukan jika sedang kesal atau merajuk.

Jimin hanya tertawa saja lalu melepas jas hitam yg dipakainya sedari tadi dan menyampirkannya di bahu Jungkook.

"Aroma-ku akan menyamarkan aroma-mu. Ingat..jangan jauh-jauh dariku ataupun Yoongi hyung..kau mengerti ?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampakkan sepasang gigi kelincinya yg imut lalu mengangguk semangat, "Siap _captain_..!!"

" _Good Boy_...ayo, sebentar lagi akan dimulai" Ajak Jimin sembari menggenggam jemari Jungkook dan menariknya keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang.

1 Jam kemudian..

Jungkook bosan dan acaranya belum selesai. Jimin sudah resmi diangkat sebagai Pemimpin di _Silvermoon Pack_ 30 menit yg lalu dan sekarang kakaknya itu sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa kolega mereka didampingi sang istri. Sementara Jungkook hanya terduduk disalah satu kursi ditemani seorang bawahan Jimin yg ditugasi untuk menjaganya.

Bukannya tak ada yg mau mengajaknya berbicara tetapi mereka baru mencium aroma Jimin saja nyali mereka langsung menciut. Apalagi sang pengawal langsung menatap tajam dan bersikap _defensive_ jika ada _Unmated_ _werewolf_ manapun yg mencoba mendekati Jungkook.

"Apa Tuan muda membutuhkan sesuatu ?" Tanya pengawal itu saat melihat Jungkook seperti gelisah ditempatnya.

"Aku bosan..bisakah kita berjalan-jalan ?" Pintanya dengan tatapan memohon. Duh..si pengawal kan jadi gemas.

"Tapi..Alpha memintaku untuk menjaga anda disini"

Jungkook cemberut lalu kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tanpa tahu hal itu membuat sepasang mata yg memperhatikannya semenjak awal pesta tadi tertawa gemas.

Tapi..Jungkook itu cerdik. Jika sang pengawal tak ingin menemaninya maka ia bisa pergi sendiri.

"Ugh..." Keluh Jungkook tiba-tiba sembari memegang perutnya.

"Eh ? Eh ? Anda kenapa Tuan muda ?" Sang pengawal mulai panik saat melihat wajah kesakitan Jungkook.

"A-aku lapar...bisa tolong ambilkan makanan disana..aku terlalu lemas untuk berjalan" Pinta Jungkook dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kalau sudah begitu mana tega si pengawal menolak, jadi tanpa pikir panjang sang pengawal mengiyakan lalu pergi menuju meja tempat hidangan tersaji sementara Jungkook menyeringai memang.

Setelah memastikan sang pengawal pergi, Jungkook langsung mengendap-endap dan kabur kearah hutan milik keluarganya itu. Tujuannya adalah sebuah danau yg berada ditengah-tengah hutan. Jungkook selalu suka kesana apalagi saat malam hari, membuat pikirannya jadi tenang seketika.

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh senang sambil berlari kecil memasuki hutan semakin dalam. Urusan Jimin dan Yoongi yg akan memaharinya nanti bisa ia atasi nanti. Siapa suruh meninggalkannya sendirian dan membuatnya bosan.

Senyuman Jungkook semakin lebar saat ia bisa melihat pantulan cahaya bulan yg terbias dari air danau. membuat danau tersebut terlihat semakin indah saja.

"Waaah..bulan purnama..!" Pekiknya senang lalu berlari kecil dan terduduk dipinggir danau tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yg menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Pernahkan ada yg bilang jika bulan purnama sangat disukai oleh kaum _Werewolf_ ? _Well_ , itu memang benar adanya..cahaya bulan purnama membuat mereka terlihat semakin awet muda begitupun usia mereka.

Efek dari cahaya bulan purnama bisa membuat mereka berumur panjang, karena itu para kaum _Werewolf_ akan keluar rumah untuk menikmati cahayanya.

Srek..srek..!!

Jungkook refleks menoleh kearah suara dan ia menegang saat melihat 3 orang sedang mendekatinya. Kemudian ia berdiri dengan wajah panik dan semakin mengeratkan jas Jimin ditubuhnya.

"Wah..wah..ada _werewolf_ cantik rupanya..pantas saja aromanya begitu menggoda"

"Kkkkk~~~kau benar..astaga..aku tidak pernah mencium aroma yg sememabukkan ini"

"Sialan..aroma-mu membuatku menegang cantik. Jadi, tidak keberatan bermain dengan kami sebentar kan ?

Ketiga _Unmated Werewolf_ itu mengabaikan aroma Jimin yg seolah memperingati dan mulai mendekati Jungkook dengan seringaian diwajah mereka. Sementara Jungkook sudah memucat lalu memutar tubuhnya dan hendak berlari kembali menuju tempat pesta sebelum lengannya dicengkram begitu kuat dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ditanah rerumputan itu.

"Aaaghhh..!! Le-lepaskan aku..!!" Pekik Jungkook saat salah satu dari mereka mulai menindihnya dan mengendus lehernya. Sementara dua orang lainya terkekeh senang melihat aksi teman mereka, bahkan mereka sudah siap untuk menurunkan celana kain yg mereka gunakan.

"Astaga..aroma-mu benar-benar..." Pemuda yg menindihnya itu menggeram rendah merasakan hormonnya yg bergejolak tiba-tiba karena aroma Jungkook yg begitu merangsangnya. Ia kembali menunduk dan menjilat leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin berteriak panik disertai tangisan kencang.

Ia ketakutan.

 _Hiks...h-hyung..tolong aku...Jimin hyung...hiks..._

Jungkook berteriak dan berontak tetapi kedua tangan dan kakinya ditahan, ia semakin menangis saat meraskan bagian privatnya mulai disentuh.

"Ja-jangan..hiks...jangan..kumohon..hiks.."

"Nikmati saja sayang"

Dan Jungkook mulai menangis sekencang mungkin.

DUAGH..!!

Jungkook terdiam tiba-tiba dan tercekat saat menyadari pemuda yg tadi menindihnya sudah tidak ada. Malah ia kaget saat mendapati seekor Serigala besar berbulu cokelat gelap yg kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu menggeram rendah.

"Tuan..anda baik-baik saja ?" Tegur sebuah suara sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri dengan masih tubuh gemetar hebat.

Jungkook menggeleng panik dan kembali menangis pelan, tanpa sadar ia meremat kuat lengan pemuda yg menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Tenang..anda sudah aman"

Jungkook memang masih menangis tapi ia masih setia memperhatikan serigala tersebut yg kini tengah menatap bengis kearah 3 pemuda lainnya.

"Sial..dia seorang Alpha..!"

"Ki-kita kabur saja.."

"Tidak..! Dia sendirian..kita bertiga pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk merubah status kita kan ?"

"Kau benar..ayo _Shifter_ sekarang juga" Titah yg lainnya.

Dengan cepat tubuh mereka bertiga mulai membesar, membuat pakaian yg mereka kenakkan tadi langsung robek. Geraman-geraman rendah itu mulai memenuhi sisi-sisi hutan tersebut.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia pernah melihat Jimin melakukan _Shifter_ jadi ia tak sekaget itu hanya saja ia khawatir jika serigala besar dihadapannya ini kewalahan.

Dia sendirian dan melawan tiga ekor serigala lainnya.

"Tenang saja..Alpha akan baik-baik saja"

Jungkook menoleh, "Dia seorang Alpha ?"

"Ne Tuan"

Pantas saja tubuhnya lebih besar ketimbang 3 ekor serigala lainnya.

Sementara itu Serigala cokelat gelap itu semakin menggeram menandakan ia sangat marah, mata merah darahnya berkilat terang apalagi ditambah bias bulan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

 _Berani sekali menyentuh mate kami..!! Dasar makhluk rendahan..!!! Akan kucabik-cabik leher kalian..!!_

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Wkwkkwkwkwkw...yuhuuuu...!! Gue up lg nih...Ehehehehe..**_

 _ **Btw..pasti udah tahu itu siapa yg nolong Kookie dong kan...?!! :V**_

 _ **Ya udah..jangan lupa Review kuy..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Suara geraman rendah itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan hingga keseluruh penjuru hutan. Bias bulan yg terpancar dari air danau itu menambah kesan mistis yg begitu kentara. Angin berhembus pelan menyapu rerumputan yg lumayan tinggi hingga membuat beberapa daun berterbangan.

Jungkook masih terpaku ditempatnya, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seekor Serigala besar berbulu cokelat gelap itu mencabik-cabik lawannya begitu sadis hingga darah terciprat dimana-mana.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook bergidik ngeri dan mengernyit saat aroma amis khas darah menyeruak kedalam hidungnya yg akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu sensitif. Pemuda manis itu semakin mengeratkan mantel yg diberikan oleh pria yg masih setia berdiri disampingnya.

Meski ia akui pemandangan dihadapannya terlihat cukup menyeramkan tapi Jungkook tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Serigala itu. Jungkook menyukai bagaimana cara Serigala itu menggeram rendah sambil mencengkram leher Serigala lainnya yg sudah tak berdaya. Seolah-olah Serigala itu marah karena ia hampir dilecehkan.

Sementara Serigala itu melempar tubuh Serigala yg lebih kecil darinya lalu mendengus tak perduli ketika melihat 3 ekor Serigala sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah, meskipun begitu mereka masih hidup.

Jungkook terkejut saat Serigala besar itu menoleh menatap kearah mereka, membuatnya gugup tanpa sadar.

"Tuan muda Jungkook baik-baik saja, Alpha" Ucap pria disamping Jungkook tiba-tiba. Serigala tersebut kembali berjalan memasuki hutan begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook beserta pria itu.

Pemuda manis itu tersentak dan menoleh bingung, "Dengan siapa kau berbicara ?"

"Dengan Alpha tentu saja, Tuan"

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Darimana kau_"

" _Werewolf_ bisa _mind-link_ jika ada ikatan khusus, Tuan. Bukankah anda juga begitu ?"

"Ah..benar _mind-link._..aku lupa jika _Werewolf_ bisa melakukannya"

Pemuda disampingnya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Jungkook yg seolah baru mengetahui hal lumrah begini dikalangan Werewolf. Ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut saat sosok yg hanya menggunakan celana jins tanpa atasan itu keluar dari dari dalam hutan sambil mengusak rambutnya kebelakang.

"Hoseok.."

Pemuda bernama Hoseok itu langsung mendekati Sang Alpha dan memakaikan mantel cokelat panjang untuk menutupi tubuh Sang Alpha. Jungkook sendiri yg tadinya sedang melamun terkejut saat mendengar suara _Bass_ yg begitu terasa _familiar_ , wajahnya bersemu saat tak sengaja melihat tubuh atas lelaki itu yg terbuka.

"Kita bertemu lagi Jungkook"

Jungkook tercekat saat lelaki itu kini sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan hanya berjarak selangkah saja. Mantel yg hanya menutup sebagian tubuh pemuda itu membuat Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis otot yg terlihat begitu menggoda untuk disentuh. Tapi ia masih punya malu untuk melakukan hal nista tersebut.

"Uuh..anda serigala besar yg tadi ?"

"Taehyung.."

"Hah ?"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, cantik..Kau lupa ?"

 _Dan aku V..!!!_

Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu mengabaikan teriakan girang V didalam kepalanya. Sepertinya mood serigala itu sedang bagus sehabis bermain-main tadi.

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya sejenak lalu mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. Si manis memekik saat pinggangnya ditarik hingga menempel ditubuh Taehyung, kedua tangannya _refleks_ memegang bisep dikedua lengan Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Taehyung yg kini malah asyik mengendus leher Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menjawab karena ia terlalu gugup tapi ia dapat mendengar geraman rendah ditelinganya.

"Sialan..mereka sudah menyentuhmu. Aku benci ada aroma lain ditubuhmu" Suara itu terdengar begitu dalam dan dingin. Dipenuhi oleh perasaan marah dan benci disaat bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Jungkook menegang seketika.

"Uuuh..ti-tidak..me-mereka tid_Aaaakkhh..!!" Jungkook menjerit saat ia merasakan sesuatu menancap hingga menembus kulit lehernya dan ia bersumpah mencium aroma darah lagi. Perlahan air matanya jatuh diiringi isakkan pelan karena rasa sakit yg tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Taehyung menarik kembali taringnya yg menancap dikulit leher Jungkook dan menjilat darah yg mengalir pelan disekitar leher simanis. Perlahan luka itu kembali tertutup dan menyisakan tanda berbentuk bulan sabit mungil yg terlihat begitu kentara saat terkena cahaya bulan.

*

 _Astaga..!! Darahnya begitu manis dan lihat hasilnya...indah sekali...ugh..! Ayo bawa dia Tae..segera kita lakukan proses terakhir..aku sudah tidak sabar._

 _ **Sudah kubilang perlahan bodoh. Dasar otak cabul..!**_

 _Yak..!!_

*

"Sa-sakit..hiks.."

Isakkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung seolah tersadar dan menghapus airmata pemuda itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf sayang...aku hanya kesal mencium aroma lain ditubuhmu jadi aku melakukan hal pertama dalam proses penandaan" Jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung dengan mata basah dan sedikit isakkan yg masih terdengar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang..aku akan menandaimu jika kita bertemu lagi yg kedua kalinya, hmm ? Jadi aku melakukannya...dan dengan beginipun setidaknya kau akan aman sayangku"

Kening Jungkook mengerut dan tanpa sadar wajahnya cemberut dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, "Tapikan tidak perlu digigit juga..kan sakit" Ucapnya lirih sambil menyentuh bagian pangkal leher yg digigit tadi.

"Eh ? Kok tidak terasa apapun ya.."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah bingung Jungkook yg entah kenapa terlihat lucu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Jungkook sambil masih mengamati wajah cantik _mate_ -nya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menegang dan menggeram pelan saat aroma Alpha lain yg ia kenali mendekat ketempat mereka. Aroma yg sama saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jungkook.

"Lepaskan adikku brengsek..!!"

Jungkook terkejut dan melihat dari bahu Taehyung lalu tersenyum senang.

"Jimin hyung..!! Yoongi hyung..!!" Pekiknya senang lalu melepaskan dirinya begitu saja dari pelukan Taehyung kemudian berlari kearah Jimin.

Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook erat, sungguh ia cemas tadi saat tak mendapati adik kesayangannya ini dimanapun. Ditambah ia mendapat kabar bahwa ada beberapa kawanan _Rogue_ yg memasuki kawasannya membuat tingkat kecemasannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Astaga..kau baik-baik saja sayang..? Aku cemas sekali..kenapa melanggar perintahku hm..?"

"Ugh..maaf hyungie~" Suara Jungkook teredam karena ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher sang kakak.

"Lepaskan _mate_ -ku..!!" Suara dalam dan tajam itu menyadarkan Jimin bahwa mereka tak sendirian.

Ia menatap tajam lelaki yg tadi memeluk adiknya lalu terkejut saat mencium aroma yg ia kenali menguar dari tubuh lelaki asing itu. Jimin semakin menggeram dan menarik Jungkook kebelakang tubuhnya, meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga adiknya.

"Sialan..!! Berani sekali kau menandainya tanpa persetujuanku brengsek..!!" Geram Jimin. Mata cokelatnya mulai berubah keemasan yg artinya ia siap melakukan _Shifter_ dengan Christ kapanpun.

 _Biarkan aku keluar Jimin..akan kucabik-cabik serigala tak tahu malu itu..!!!_

"H-hyung..." Jungkook berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi Yoongi melarangnya, ia takut Jimin menyakiti Taehyung. Jimin adalah seorang Alpha yg tak diragukan lagi kemampuan bertarungnya.

Taehyung mendongak angkuh dengan tatapan hazel merah tanda ia juga siap melakukan _Shifter_ kembali dengan V.

 _Bertukar denganku Tae...dia menyentuh mate kitaa...Grrrrr...!!!_

"Jungkook _mate_ -ku. Aku berhak atas dirinya..! Kau pasti paham yg kumaksud.."

"Dia bukan _mate_ -mu sialan..!! Dia adikku...dan akan selamanya begitu.." Balas Jimin tak mau kalah, meski ia tahu hukum dalam dunia mereka itu mutlak, tetap, abadi dan tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Taehyung menyeringai, " _Werewolf_ tidak mungkin salah mengenali _mate_ -nya sendiri dan sekali menjadi _mate_ , maka akan selamanya seperti itu. Seharusnya kau pahami itu, Alpha Jimin"

Jimin tercekat, ia ingin menampiknya tapi perkataan pemuda itu benar. Jika seseoarng sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _mate_ -mu didalam dunia mereka, maka ia takkan bisa merubah takdir yg sudah ditetapkan oleh _MoonGodess_ apapun yg akan ia lakukan.

Penolakan yg dilakukan oleh _Werewolf_ terhadap _mate_ -nya akan mengakibatkan kedua belah pihak sama-sama menderita dan perlahan akan mati. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Jimin tahu pasti hal itu..ia tahu akibatnya jika memang benar pemuda itu adalah _mate_ Jungkook dan memisahkan mereka. Maka bukan hanya pemuda itu saja yg menderita tapi juga Jungkook, meski Jungkook belum sepenuhnya menjadi _Werewolf_. Tapi tetap saja, Jimin tak ingin adik kesayangannya menderita.

"Jimin hentikan..kau membuat Jungkook ketakutan. Dan..kurasa ia benar Jimin.." Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "Darimana hyung tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah pembohong..?! Jungkook bahkan belum bisa mengenali _mate_ -nya hyung.."

"Jika memang bukan..proses pertama dalam penandaan akan gagal Jim.." Balas Yoongi sabar sambil sedikit menurunkan mantel yg dipakai Jungkook hingga menampakan tanda bulan sabit mungil yg dikelilingi 3 bintang.

Jimin membola.

*

 _Yoongi benar Jim.._

 _ **Sial Christ..!! Kau juga percaya ?!!**_

 _Aku tidak ingin..tapi tanda itu buktinya..sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar mate Jungkook._

 _ **Ta-tapi...Jungkook bahkan belum bisa melakukan Shifter..!! Bagaimana mungkin...**_

*

"Lihat ? Aku tidak berbohong" Taehyung berucap lagi, meski ia masih tidak mengerti dengan percakapan pasangan _Werewolf_ diahadapannya.

Apa maksudnya Jungkook belum bisa mengenali _mate_ -nya ?

*

 _Tae...apa kau merasa ada yg aneh dengan mate kita ?_

 _ **Eoh..apa kau juga merasakannya ?**_

 _Tentu saja...meski ia memiliki aroma menggoda tapi aku baru sadar..aku tidak mencium aroma serigala didalam tubuhnya Tae.._

*

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **WKkwkwkw...up lgi...padahal mager ngetik gue..hehehehehe. Jadi ada yg bisa tebak Kuki kenapa ? hohohohoho..**_

 _ **review kuy..**_


	6. Chapter 6

(Dikamar Jungkook)

"Hei..kau masih merajuk ?" Tanya Yoongi lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

"Hyung..apa Jimin hyung tidak menyukai Tae-hyung ?" Lirih Jungkook pelan. Mengingat tadi Taehyung dan Jimin hampir saja bertarung kalau bukan karena Yoongi yg mengancam akan membawa pergi Jungkook jauh-jauh dari mereka jika mereka tidak bersikap dewasa.

Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Yoongi berhasil membuat kedua Alpha itu duduk diruang tamu dengan aura gelap yg masih mencekam, berharap mereka menyelesaikan dengan kata-kata bukan dengan taring.

Entah apa yg mereka bicarakan, Yoongi tidak tahu karena ia sudah menggiring Jungkook kekamarnya untuk istirahat. Adiknya itu mengeluh kelelahan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya panik sendiri.

Dan untuk para penyusup, Jimin sudah memerintahkan para jenderal terbaiknya yg mengurus mereka. Kemudian semakin memperkuat keamanan didaerah kekuasaanya agar tak kecolongan lagi.

Jungkook masih berbaring, ia mengantuk tapi tak bisa tidur jadi Yoongi masih setia menemaninya. Menikmati setiap elusan dikepalanya.

"Kau tahu lah sayang...Tidak ada Alpha yg suka daerahnya dimasuki Alpha lain meskipun undangan sekalipun. Insting egois mereka terlalu besar" Jelas Yoongi.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Yoongi terkekeh sendiri. Untung saja Taehyung sudah kembali ke daerahnya, coba saja masih disini..mungkin ia akan menerjang Jungkook saking gemasnya. Itupun kalau tidak dihalangi Jimin.

"Hyung...bisa nyalakan AC ? Panas..." Keluh Jungkook dengan wajah basahnya.

Yoongi mengerutkna keningnya bingung, bahkan ia yg _Werewolf_ saja merasa akan membeku sekarang karena suhu AC yg sudah dinaikan dan Jungkook masih merasa panas ?

"Kookie..kau baik-baik saja ?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja sambil melepas selimut yg tadi dipakaikan Yoongi membuat Yoongi kaget saat melihat tubuh adiknya itu sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau pucat Kookie..."

"H-hyung..panaaass~~" Jungkook mulai merengek dan melepas piyamanya membuat Yoongi semakin panik. Dengan sigap ia menyentuh dahi Jungkook dan meringis saat merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya cukup tinggi.

"Astaga..kau demam sayang..jangan lepas bajumu..kau masuk angin nanti."

"Tapi panas...hiks...Kookie tidak tahaaan~~~" Keluhnya lagi. Kali ini ia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman diatas ranjangnya.

 _ **Jimin..! Kekamar Jungkook sekarang..!**_ Teriak Yoongi didalam kepalanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Jimin sudah membuka pintu kamar Jungkook dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Astaga...Jungkook kenapa hyung ?" Seru Jimin panik saat melihat wajah Jungkook yg mulai memerah diikuti dengan keringat yg bercucuran.

"Aku tidak tahu Jim...tapi sepertinya ia kesakitan..Lakukan sesuatu Jimin ?" Yoongi berkata kalut. Ia seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat melihat Jungkook mulai menangis sambil berteriak kepanasan.

*

 _Sial..apa yg dilakukan si brengsek itu pada adik kita ?!!_ (Christ)

 _ **Tenang lah Christ..**_ (Jimin)

 _Harusnya tadi kau hajar saja dia Jim..!_ (Christ)

 _ **Heol, kau tadi menolak Shifter denganku karena ancaman Puma..dasar labil..**_ (Jimin)

 _Yak..! Bahkan kau juga tak berkutik saat diancam Yoongi..!!_ (Christ)

 _Berhenti berdebat atau kupatahkan taring kalian..!! Lakukan sesuatu sialan..!!_ (Yoongi dan Puma)

*

Jimin baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook untuk dibawa kerumah sakit khusus kaum mereka tapi tiba-tiba saja Jungkook terdiam, membuat Yoongi semakin panik.

Dan Jimin menarik nafas saat masih mendengar detak jantung adik kesayangannya. Meski debarannya terdengar terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia. Well, Jungkook belum bisa dibilang kaum _Werewolf_ sepenuhnya karena keanehannya itu meski ia juga tak bisa dibilang manusia biasa.

"Dia tidur hyung..tenang saja"

"Apa yg terjadi Jim..? Jungkook kenapa ? Ini tidak mungkin efek penandaan kan ?"

Jimin diam.

Ia tidak yakin juga sih sebenarnya karena saat ia menandai Yoongi di proses pertama, istrinya itu baik-baik saja meski hormonnya sedikit meningkat sih. Dan Jimin tidak tahu apa yg terjadi pada adiknya ini sekarang.

"J-jim..lihat leher Jungkook.." Lirih Yoongi kaget. Begitupun Jimin yg terkejut saat mendapati tanda dari Taehyung itu menyala seperti lahar gunung berapi.

Maksudnya apa ?

*

Taehyung terdiam didepan jendela ruang kerjanya, menatap bulan yg samar-samar mulai tertutup awan. Pikirannya terus saja melayang pada saat beberapa jam yg lalu ketika ia berbicara 4 mata bersama Jimin.

*

 _Tae..menurutmu itu benar ?_

 _ **Entahlah..lagian kan kau sendiri yg bilang tak mencium aroma serigala dari dalam tubuhnya..**_

 _Ugh..iya sih..tapi memang hal seperti itu ada ? Kaum Werewolf kan harusnya sudah bisa melakukan Shifter saat mereka menginjak usia 15. Meskipun belum, setidaknya mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan serigala mereka seperti kita..tapi dia..._

 _ **Aku jadi teringat cerita kakek V..**_

 _Yg mana ?_

 _ **Legend of Myth, bercerita tentang salah satu makhluk ajaib dimana mereka diberi kesempatan untuk memilih takdirnya sendiri. Kau ingat ? Kakek pernah bilang...1000 tahun yg lalu mereka menemukan makhluk yg selalu dianggap mitos. Seorang anak lelaki berparas rupawan dari kalangan bangsa peri, ia tidak bisa terbang layaknya peri yg lain diusianya yg sudah diharuskan bisa. Ia dikucilkan dan dibuang...lalu suatu hari..ia jatuh cinta pada salah satu bangsa kita. Mereka saling mencintai hingga ia memohon agar dijadikan Werewolf juga. Lalu keesokan harinya sayapnya yg tidak pernah bisa**_ _**ia gunakan itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan kemampuan Werewolf.**_

 _Tu-tunggu...jadi kau mau bilang kalau Jungkook kita adalah..._

 _ **Tentu tidak bodoh..! Itu hanya mitos...**_

 _Tapi hal sama terjadi pada mate kita juga..._

 _ **Tidak...aku yakin bukan..Jungkook hanya perlu sedikit bantuan kita agar kemampuannya bangkit.**_

 _Tapi Tae..bagaimana jika memang benar ?_

*

Hening sejenak, Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendengus keras. Mata cokelatnya memandang separuh bulan yg tidak tertutup awan dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

*

 _ **Jika begitu, maka bukan hanya kita yg menginginkan Jungkook tapi mereka juga..**_

*

"Aargghh.." Taehyung menjerit tiba-tiba saat ia merasakan sesuatu yg membakar di pergelangan tangannya. Tanda yg sama seperti milik Jungkook itu kini memendar kemerahan seperti lahar. Dan itu sangat sakit, membuat Taehyung meringis tanpa henti hingga wajahnya basah oleh keringat.

 _Tae...! Kau baik-baik saja ?_

Taehyung tidak menjawab karena demi apapun pergelangannya seperti diberi besi panas dan itu cukup menyiksanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah masih dengan cucuran keringat yg tiada henti.

Apa yg terjadi ?

Apa ini efek proses penandaan yg diberikannya ? Tapi sepengetahuannya proses penandaan itu tidak menyakitkan malah ehem...menggairahkan, jika kalian paham maksudku.

Taehyung tahu ada yg tidak beres, terlebih lagi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yg berharga baginya.

*

(Ditempat berbeda)

"Tuan ?"

"Kalian merasakannya ?"

Semua orang yg berada ditempat itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tuan mereka, jadi mereka hanya diam. Suasana yg gelap dan minim cahaya itu membuat siapapun bergetar dibuatnya namun tidak bagi mereka. Makhluk malam seperti mereka memang menyukai kegelapan, mata mereka lebih peka ketimbang siang hari.

"Ratuku..kembali" Sosok misterius itu menyeringai hingga kedua taringnya terlihat.

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Haluuuu...maap ya pendek...aing teh sengaja..ngehehehehe...**_

 _ **jadi dikit banyak udah gue buka rahasianya..klo masih gak paham ya di paham2in aelah ya.. XD**_

 _ **Moment mereka lagi gk ada jadi puas-puasin aelah dengan itu.. wkwkwkwkw**_

 _ **Okelah..jangn lupa reviewnya :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung menggeram, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yg tinggi. Nafasnya putus-putus, seolah-olah ia habis melakukan pekerjaan berat. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kabur 3 orang yg menatapnya cemas.

"Taehyung astaga..!!! Kau baik-baik saja ?!" Pekik Baekhyun panik sambil sesekali meringis saat merasakan suhu tubuh puteranya itu benar-benar diatas normal, meski kaum _Werewolf_ memang memiliki suhu tubuh cenderung panas tapi tidak sepanas ini juga.

"Hoseok apa yg terjadi ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maaf Alpha Chanyeol..saat saya datang keadaan Alpha Taehyung sudah seperti ini" Jawab Hoseok.

Karena memang tadi malam saat Hoseok datang hendak memberikan berkas-berkas penting yg baru saja ia ambil dari kantor, ia terkejut saat melihat sosok sang Alpha yg biasa terlihat kuat dan berkharisma itu malah terbaring kesakitan dilantai hingga pingsan. Tentu saja Hoseok panik dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk dipindahkan di ruang istirahat, Hoseok bahkan langsung menghubungi Orang tua sang Alpha.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening cemas melihat kondisi sang putera yg tidak seperti biasa. _Werewolf_ itu jarang sakit, malah tidak pernah..kecuali jika sesuatu terjadi pada _mate_ mereka.

Tunggu...

 _Mate_ ?

Pria jangkung itu melotot lalu melihat diseluruh leher Taehyung untuk memastikan sesuatu, namun nihil. Hingga matanya jatuh kearah pergelangan tangan Taehyung yg sudah terlihat jelas sebuah tanda berbentuk bulan sabit dengan 3 bintang yg mengelilinginya.

"Apa...Taehyung sudah menemukan _mate_ -nya Hoseok ?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ikutan terkejut. Begitupun Hoseok, ia bimbang harus memberitahu atau tidak..pasalnya Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dulu.

"Itu benar ??" Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Uh..ya..Luna..Alpha Taehyung sudah menemukan _mate_ -nya"

Baekhyun melotot, "Mwo ?! Dan dia tak memberitahuku ?!"

"Tenang sayang.." Bujuk Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap Hoseok, "Apa Taehyung sengaja tidak memberitahu kami ?"

"Saya_"

"Ju-Jungkook..." Lirih Taehyung pelan dengan ringisan. Membuat 3 orang ditempat itu terdiam sambil sesekali saling melirik.

"Jungkook ? Siapa itu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" _Mate_ Alpha Taehyung, Luna..Park Jungkook, adik dari Alpha Park Jimin pemimpin _Silvermoon_ _Pack_ "

Chanyeol berdecak, "Dasar ceroboh..." Makinya kesal lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kau masih ingat dimana rumah Jungkook ?"

"Ya..Alpha..kami baru saja menghadiri acara pengangkatan Alpha Jimin kemarin malam"

"Bagus..kita kesana sekarang"

"Eh ? Untuk apa Yollie ?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja untuk mempertemukan mereka..kalau tebakanku benar.. _mate_ Taehyung juga sedang mengalami hal yg sama. Satu-satu nya cara menyembuhkan mereka adalah dengan mempertemukan mereka"

Di kediaman keluarga Park..

"Ugh..Jimin lakukan sesuatu..suhu tubuh Kookie semakin tinggi..hiks.." Isak Yoongi ketakutan saat Jungkook terus saja merengek kepanasan dengan tubuh yg basah oleh keringat serta wajah pucat.

"Tenang hyung...sebentar lagi dokter datang"

"T-tapi..tapi..."

*

 _Tenang Yoongi...adik kita pasti baik-baik saja.._ (Puma)

 _ **Aku takut Puma...aku tak ingin kehilangan adik lagi.**_.(Yoongi)

 _Aku tahu..aku juga meraskan hal sama denganmu..aku juga takut.._ (Puma)

 _Tenang lah kalian berdua...Jungkook itu kuat._.(Christ)

 _ **Ya..adikku kuat..adik kita kuat**_ (Jimin)

*

Yoongi kembali menangis, tidak ingin terlihat lemah tapi Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Ia tak ingin terjadi apapun pada adik kesayangannya ini.

Tok..tok..!

Cklek..!

"Dimana dokternya ?" Tanya Jimin heran saat melihat salah satu pengawalnya itu masuk sendirian.

"Maaf Alpha..Dokter Lee belum tiba tapi...kita kedatangan tamu dari _Goldmoon Pack_ "

Kening Jimin mengerut bingung, perasaan ia tak memiliki janji temu apapun dari _Pack_ tersebut. Lagipula..kenapa ia tak menyadari jika ada _Werewolf_ lain yg memasuki wilayahnya ?

"Astaga..apakah harus sekarang ? Adikku sedang sakit Demi Tuhan..!" Geram Jimin kesal.

"Ah..itu..."

"Permisi biarkan saya lewat.." Sebuah suara _Bass_ menginterupsi tiba-tiba. Membuat Jimin, Yoongi serta pengawalnya terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol dan Hoseok tengah membopong tubuh Taehyung yg terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya.

"Akan saya jelaskan nanti Alpha Jimin..maaf jika saya lancang tapi..biarkan putera saya tidur disebelah _mate_ -nya" Ucap Chanyeol sesopan mungkin sebelum Jimin sempat membuka mulutnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling melirik bingung, masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan ini.

"Ayolah...putera saya sangat menderita. Dia butuh pasangannya, begitupun adik anda" Kata Baekhyun gemas.

Jimin menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda iya, "Tapi saya tetap membutuhkan penjelasan Alpha Chanyeol..Luna Baekhyun" Tegas Jimin.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Chanyeol kalem lalu membaringkan tubuh Taehyung disamping Jungkook, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Taehyung refleks langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook yg tadinya selalu gelisah dan merengek kini malah terlihat tenang dan nyaman.

"Mereka hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain" Ujar Chanyeol.

#

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah duduk diruang tamu rumah megah itu ditemani oleh Jimin serta sang istri, sementara Hoseok masih berjaga didepan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Jika anda bertanya apa yg sebenarnya terjadi, jujur saja saya juga tidak mengerti. Kejadian seperti ini jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Saya tidak tahu sejak kapan Taehyung menemukan _mate_ -nya dan menandainya, tapi sepertinya..efek penandaan itu membuat mereka berdua kesakitan jika dipisahkan" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi..tetap saja ini aneh. Saya dengan istri saya tidak mengalami hal seperti itu dulu..saya yakin begitupun dengan anda berdua. Tidak adakah penjelasan logis tentang ini ?" Tanya Jimin, masih berusaha mencari jawaban yg diinginkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya adik anda Park Jungkook sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak boleh jauh dari putera saya"

"Karena itu..biarkan mereka tinggal serumah" Celetuk Chanyeol lagi tiba-tiba dan membuat Yoongi yg tadinya sedang meminum teh tersedak kaget.

Sedangkan Jimin yg tadinya hendak meminum minumannya membeku dengan tatapan kaget menatap pasangan suami istri didepannya yg hanya memasang tampang kalem.

#

Baekhyun menatap sang suami dengan mata memincing, membuat Chanyeol yg merasa ditatap balas menatap istri tercintanya.

"Apa ?"

"Kau sengaja kan ?"

"Tentang apa _My Luna_..?"

"Tentang usulan tinggal bersama...masa sih harus begitu ?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Bukannya ia tidak menyetujui Jungkook menjadi pasangan Taehyung.. _Hell_ , itu hukum alam omong-omong. Tapi masa iya efek penandaan sampai seperti itu ?

"Kau lihat sendiri kan reaksi tubuh keduanya bagaimana tadi saat mereka diletakkan seranjang ? Itu artinya mereka tidak bisa saling berjauhan..lagipula..aku sudah menyelidiki tentang Alpha Jimin..dia tipe kakak yg _possesiv_..aku bertaruh Taehyung pasti kewalahan mendekati Jungkook"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan kekar suaminya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jungkook itu menggemaskan..ugh..bagaimana ya rupa anak mereka nanti..pasti imut.." Gumam Baekhyun dengan kekehan gemasnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut panjang sang istri.

"Kau juga imut kok sayang.."

"Ishh..gombal.."

#

Sementara Itu Jimin sedang uring-uringan sendiri diruangan kerjanya setelah mendengar usul Chanyeol dan istrinya itu.

Tinggal berdua ?

Adiknya yg manis itu dengan si mesum Taehyung ?!!!

Demi apapun..JIMIN TIDAK RELA..!!

Maafkan soal capslock..sengaja.

Meski bukan saudara kandung..tapi Jimin itu sangat menyayangi Jungkook. Ia selalu berusaha menjaga adik manisnya itu bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan ia sampai terlihat seperti terobsesi pada Jungkook. Ia tak perduli.

Jimin hanya takut adiknya yg lemah itu terluka. Kedua orang tuanya selalu mengamatkan padanya agar selalu menjaga sibungsu dengan baik apapun caranya.

Dan kini ia harus merelakan Jungkook tinggal berdua dengan Taehyung ?!!!

Takdir macam apa ini ?

Rasanya Jimin ingin bertemu langsung dengan _MoonGoddes_ dan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini..

"Jimin..."

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi masuk sambil membawa segelas kopi untuknya, dengan perlahan lelaki cantik itu meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja lalu jalan memutar dan duduk dipangkuan Jimin.

"Masih memikirkan hal itu ?"

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan bersandar didada sang istri, merasakan jemari Yoongi yg sedang mengusak rambutnya kebelakang beberapa kali.

"Haruskah ?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Jim..lagipula..mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, wajar saja jika serumah kan ?"

"Tapi..bagaimana Jika si brengsek itu menyakitinya ?" Jimin masih merajuk.

"Hei..tidak ada seekor _Werewolf_ pun yg akan menyakiti _mate_ -nya"

*

 _Menggelikan Jimin...kau kekanak-kanakkan._.(Puma)

 _ **Diam Puma.**_.(Jimin)

 _Astaga..jangan membuatku malu Jim..._ (Christ)

 _ **Yak..harusnya kau membelaku..!!**_ (Jimin)

 _ **Berhenti berdebat astaga..**_ (Yoongi)

*

"Aiishh..kenapa Christ dan Puma menyebalkan Eoh ?!!" Gerutu Jimin kesal.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas saja masih sambil menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan sang suami, membiarkan Jimin bermanja-manja didadanya. Kapan lagi mereka memiliki waktu berdua begini coba ?

Secara..mereka sama-sama sibuk sebenarnya.

(Dikamar Jungkook)

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan kondisi tubuhnya membaik, sedikit mengernyit bingung saat mendapati nuansa kamar sedikit berbeda. Aromanya juga berbeda, malah ini seperti aroma menggoda milik _mate_ -nya.

Sang Alpha terbangun perlahan lalu tersentak kaget saat mendengar dengkuran halus disebelahnya. Matanya membola saat mendapati sosok manis tersebut sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi tubuh menghadapnya.

"Ju-Jungkook ?"

Apa Taehyung bermimpi ?

Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi, apalagi aroma menggiurkan ini terasa begitu nyata di indera penciumannya.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi gembil menggemaskan itu dan Taehyung bersumpah merasakan tangannya seolah tersengat sesuatu. Sengatan menyenangkan yg membuat detak jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

Ini nyata.

Taehyung tersenyum saat kening simanis mengerut tak suka karena tidurnya diganggu, tapi Taehyung malah mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancungnya kini malah menggesek pipi menggemaskan itu.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Jungkook, memperhatikan lekuk wajah sang pujaan yg entah kenapa terlihat semakin indah saja. Mata cantik dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung bangirnya yg lucu, pipi gembilnya yg menggemaskan serta bibir mungil kemerahan yg seolah minta di lumat.

Jungkook terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.

Lagi, Taehyung menunduk dan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di wajah Jungkook dengan gemas. Mencoba mengganggu acara tidur sicantik, meski Taehyung sadar matahari bahkan belum terbit sama sekali.

Taehyung terkekeh gemas saat Jungkook mulai merengek dalam tidurnya karena gangguan-gangguan kecil yg ia rasakan. Membuat dirinya berhenti mengganggu simanis lagi dan kembali terduduk di samping Jungkook.

Ia terlalu asyik mengganggu Jungkook hingga tak sadar adik kecilnya terbangun dibawah sana karena aroma menggoda Jungkook.

Sial..!

*

 _Wow..kau menegang dude.._

 _ **Diam V..**_

 _Kekekekekeke..sudah ayo kita lanjutkan proses kedua saja Tae..._

 _ **Dasar cabul..kau ingin kita di benci mate sendiri ?**_

 _Tentu tidak..! Oke-oke..aku akan menunggu.._

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong..kenapa aku bisa tidur disini ? Tumben kakaknya yg menyebalkan itu tak marah..**_

 _Kau lupa ?_

 _ **Apa ?**_

K _au kesakitan Tae..begitupun mate kita..jadi Appa dan Eomma membawamu kesini dan taraaa..dalam sekejap kau sembuh.._

 _ **Benarkah ?**_

 _Yup.._

 _ **Tapi..V..entah kenapa..aku merasa kalau kita akan kehilangan Jungkook.**_

 _Jangan berbicara sembarangan...Jungkook milik kita..dan akan selalu begitu._

*

Taehyung tak menjawab ucapan V, jujur saja sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung selalu merasa bahwa ada seseorang yg akan mengambil Jungkook darinya dan ia benci dengan fakta itu.

Sang Alpha kembali melirik Jungkook yg masih tertidur dengan posisi terlentang kini, perlahan ia mendekati wajah Jungkook lalu mencium kening, kedua matanya, hidungnya lalu terakhir belahan _cerry_ menggoda itu dnegan lumatan ringan.

"Kau milikku Jungkook..tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku"

Ya..tapi tak akan semudah itu mempertahankan Jungkook disisimu Taehyung. Kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi, membuktikan bahwa kau layak menjadi pasangan Jungkook.

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **hanya ingin tau..apa story ini menarik menurut kalian ?**_

 _ **review pliss..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi itu..Jungkook sipemuda manis yg susah sekali dibangunkan ketika tidur malah terbangun lebih awal bahkan 10 menit sebelum jam wekernya berdering. Sesuatu yg benar-benar langka sekali.

Ia menggeliat lalu mencoba membuka lebar-lebar kedua mata bulatnya dan sedikit terkejut saat samar-samar ia mencium aroma lain. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus penasaran kearah sampingnya yg kosong, menikmati aroma _citrus_ memabukkan yg terasa begitu dominan untuknya. Dan ia mengenal aroma ini.

"Eh..kok ada aroma Tae-hyung disini sih ?" Monolognya bingung.

Tok..Tok..Tok...!

"Tuan muda..sudah saatnya anda bangun.." Panggil seorang pelayan dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook mengerjap bingung lalu berdehem pelan, "Iya bibi..Kookie sudah bangun kok"

Hening sejenak.

"O-oh..baiklah Tuan muda...segera lah bersiap. Alpha Jimin dan Beta Yoongi sudah menunggu anda"

"Baiklah" Jawab Jungkook singkat lalu menarik selimutnya menjauh kemudian turun dari ranjang empuknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook sudah bersiap dengan pakaian kuliahnya serta ransel merah dipunggung mungilnya. Sesekali ia masih mematut diri dikaca sambil membenarkan posisi rambut serta memastikan wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Setelah merasa sempurna, si manis pun berjalan keluar kamar dengan santai.

(Ruang makan)

"Eoh..tumben anak Appa tak sulit dibangunkan.." Interupsi sebuah suara cukup _Bass_ saat melihat salah satu putera kesayangannya itu menuruni tangga sambil bersenandung kecil.

Jungkook terdiam lalu mengerjap kaget hingga sedetik kemudian ia memekik dan berlari semangat menuju sang ayah.

"Kyaaaaa...Appaaa...!!!!" Teriaknya kemudian melompat tepat kepelukan sang ayah, Park Yunho.

Yunho yg merupakan mantan Alpha dari _SilverMoon pack_ ini hanya terkekeh saja mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook. Sesekali ia akan mengecup kepala Jungkook yg sibuk mendusel-duselkan wajahnya didada sang ayah.

"Apa kau merindukan Appa-mu ini sayang ?"

"Eoh, Kookie rindu Appa~~~sangaaaaaat rindu~~~" Rengeknya manja.

"Kalau Eomma rindu juga tidak ?"

Sontak saja Jungkook langsung melepas pelukan Yunho dan kini malah beralih memeluk Eomma cantiknya dan kembali mendusel-duselkan wajahnya manja.

"Aigooo~~~putera manisku ini menggemaskan sekali sih..."

"Ugh..!! Kookie kangeeen~~~"

Jaejoong tertawa gemas sambil memeluk erat putera bungsu kesayangannya tersebut yg sudah hampir 2 bulan tak ia lihat karena sibuk mengikuti suaminya ke _Yunani_.

"Kookie...duduk yg benar dan biarkan Appa serta Eomma sarapan sayang" Tegur Yoongi yg baru kembali dari dapur membawa nasi goreng diikuti Jimin yg terus saja mengekorinya kemana-mana.

Simanis merengut tak suka tapi menuruti perintah Yoongi dengan kembali kekursinya, membiarkan Appa dan Eommanya menikmati sarapan mereka. Sementara itu Jimin hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup pelipis Jungkook sayang sebelum ia mengambil tempat disamping pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah kau urus semuanya Jimin ?" Tanya Yunho sambil menerima sepiring nasi goreng dari sang menantu dengan tersenyum.

Jimin yg masih menunggu gilirannya itu mengangguk pelan diiringi lirikan kearah adik manisnya yg ternyata sudah asyik memakan nasi gorengnya, dasar gembul.

"Ne Appa..aku sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barang yg dibutuhkan Kookie nanti. Ia tinggal pergi kesana saja"

Jungkook tersedak seketika mendengar namanya disebut, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Eh..? Memangnya Kookie mau kemana Appa ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Mulai hari ini Kookie tidak akan tinggal bersama kami lagi sayang" Ucap Jaejoong lembut sembari mengelus rambut hitam putera bungsunya.

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat kaget, hingga detik berikutnya ia mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ugh..Apa Appa dan Eomma mengusir Kookie ? Apa Kookie nakal ? Hiks...a-apa Kookie melakukan sesuatu yg salah ? Huweeeeee...!!" Dan tangisan si bungsu pun pecah membuat semua orang diruangan itu jadi gelagapan.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan memeluk putera bungsu kesayangannya itu dengan lembut, sedikit meringis saat merasakan pelukan Jungkook dipinggangnya terlampau erat.

"Huweeeeee...ja-jangan usir Kookie...huweeeee...!!!" Pekik Jungkook histeris sambil mendusel-duselkan wajahnya diperut sang Eomma.

Semua yg berada diruangan itu hanya bisa menatap sedih, bukannya bermaksud jahat tapi sebagai _mate_ dari Alpha lain sudah diwajibkan bagi Jungkook untuk tinggal seatap dengan _mate_ -nya. Mengingat tingkat ke _possesivan_ seorang Alpha itu sangat tinggi.

*

 _Ugh..batalkan saja Jim..aku tidak tega melihat adik kita menangis begitu_ (Christ)

 _ **Kau tahu tidak bisa..Si brengsek itu sudah menandainya lebih dulu**_ (Jimin)

 _Ggrrrrrrrr...!!! Sialan..lain kali..biarkan aku mencabik Alpha sombong itu_ (Christ)

 _ **Dan kita akan berakhir dibenci Jungkook, jangan gegabah**_ (Jimin)

*

"Hei..sayang..dengar, Kami tidak mengusirmu...kau kan anak kesayangan kami. Mana mungkin kami mengusirmu _sweetheart_ " Ucap Yunho lembut.

"Benar Kookie...kami semua menyayangimu" Yoongi menambahkan pelan. Berusaha membujuk simanis yg sepertinya masih salah paham.

Jungkook sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sang Appa dengan mata sembab, hidung memerah serta wajah memelas yg demi apa hampir membuat Yunho menjerit gemas jika ia tak mengingat usianya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho mengangkat tubuh berisi sibungsu hingga terduduk dipangkuannya dan mengecup kedua pipi gembil menggemaskan itu dengan lembut.

"Sekarang..kau adalah _mate_ Alpha Kim. Kau pasti paham apa itu _mate_ kan sayang ?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan isakkan-isakan pelan.

"Nah..karena itu..mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal dirumahnya hingga kau siap untuk menikah dengannya nanti" Jelas Yunho lagi.

Simanis langsung memeluk leher sang ayah dan kembali terisak pelan, "Hiks..ta-tapi Kookie tidak mau pisah dengan Appa, Eomma, Jiminie hyung dan Yoongi hyung..hiks..hiks huweeee"

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung sibungsu yg masih bergetar, berusaha menenangkan kesayangannya ini.

"Hey..Kookie kan sudah dewasa..tidak malu masih menangis seperti anak kecil didepan kedua hyungmu hm ?"

"Huweeee...tidak mau...pokoknya Kookie tidak mau..huweeeee..."

Jimin sendiri menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah sibungsu yg kalau merajuk susah sekali ditenangkan. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak mau sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, proses pertama dari penandaan itu sudah dilakukan. Yg artinya meski belum sepenuhnya tapi kini Park Jungkook adalah milik seorang Alpha bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook..."

Simanis masih terus terisak dipelukan sang Appa tanpa merespon panggilan Jimin, ia masih menolak untuk pindah ketempat yg asing baginya.

"Jungkook-ah..."

"Pokoknya tidak mau..!! Huweeee...!!!!"

"PARK JUNGKOOK..!"

Jungkook tersentak kaget mendengar nada suara Jimin yg meninggi, membuatnya semakin memeluk leher sang Appa dengan erat.

"Jungkook..perhatikan hyung kalau sedang berbicara..dimana sopan santunmu ?!" Tegas Jimin dan membuat Yoongi mengelus pelan punggung sang suami. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya diam saja, membiarkan Jimin yg mengurusnya.

Perlahan Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh menghadap Jimin tapi masih dengan wajah merunduk, ia sedikit takut jujur saja.

"Angkat kepalamu.."

Ketika Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jimin, perlahan Jimin melembutkan ekspresinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang Jungkook, meski bagi kami kau tetap bayi kesayangan kami. Karena itu, terima takdirmu sayang. Kau pun sadar tak selamanya kau akan selalu tinggal bersama kami, suatu saat kau akan memiliki keluargamu sendiri. Jadi berhentilah bersikap egois dan terima saja. Kami akan sering-sering mengunjungimu dan kalau dia menyakitimu, aku adalah orang pertama yg akan mencabik lehernya. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ne..h-hyungie..hiks" Jawab Jungkook terbata-bata.

Jimin tersenyum lalu meraih mantel dan tas kerjanya kemudian berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk ikut berdiiri juga.

"Ayo, hyung akan mengantarmu kekampus"

Dengan berat hati Jungkook memeluk dan mengecup kedua orang tua angkatnya yg selama ini selalu menjaganya dengan baik kemudian ia menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya erat sekali, membuat Yoongi terisak pelan. Sepertinya mereka harus membiasakan diri tanpa keusilan serta rengekan manja sibungsu mulai sekarang.

#

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Taehyung sedang menatap frustasi sang Eomma yg sedang mondar-mandir dihadapannya. Entah sibuk melakukan apa.

"Eomma...sedang apa sih ?"

"Diam deh..Eomma harus mempersiapkan rumah surammu ini agar terlihat lebih hidup, kalau tidak menantuku yg menggemaskan itu takkan betah disini"

Taehyung berdecak jengkel, "Eomma..jangan berlebihan..rumahku normal kok.."

Baekhyun mendelik menatap tajam sang putera, "Dinding dominan berwarna abu-abu, dengan gantungan kepala hewan dibeberapa tempat dan benda-benda antik begini kau sebut normal ? Heol..! Rumahmu ini lebih mirip tempat perdukunan tau" Ucap Baekhyun sakratis lalu menyuruh beberapa orang suruhan untuk meletakkan beberapa bunga hidup disudut-sudut ruangan lalu menyuruh mereka mengganti gorden hitam menjadi berwarna putih bersih dengan dominan warna _pink_.

*

 _Ck..apa-apaan hiasan berwarna pink itu..ishh..menjijikan_ (V)

 _ **Diamlah..kau membuatku semakin badmood saja**_ (Taehyung)

 _Sialan kau..!_ (V)

*

"Lebih baik kau pergi kekantor sekarang ketimbang berdiri diam disitu dan berdebat dengan serigala cabulmu itu Tae..!" Titah Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengerang jengkel tapi ia menuruti perintah sang Eomma, jadi ia langsung menyambar jas kantor beserta tas kerjanya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah diikuti Hoseok dari belakang.

(Dimobil)

Hoseok melirik sang Alpha yg terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dijok belakang dari kaca dashboard dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Alpha..anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Eoh ? Tentu saja..aku hanya terlalu senang.." Jawab Taehyung santai dengan senyuman yg masih terus mengembang.

"Apa karena Tuan Muda Park, Alpha ?"

"Ny. Kim maksudmu ? Tentu saja.." Dengus Taehyung bangga.

Hoseok meringis pelan saat Taehyung mengoreksi penyebutan marga yg salah menurutnya. Sepertinya sang Alpha sudah tak sabar untuk segera melakukan proses keduanya.

"Tapi Hoseok..."

"Ya Alpha ?"

"Sejak aku melakukan proses pertama pada Jungkook, perasaanku selalu tidak tenang. Kau tahu..perasaan takut yg teramat sangat..seolah aku akan kehilangan Jungkook" Ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Hoseok tersentak kemudian mengulas senyum, mencoba menenangkan sang Alpha. Meski jujur saja ia pun meraskaan hal yg sama, sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi.

"Alpha tenang saja..tidak akan ada yg terjadi. Saya akan membantu anda melindungi Tuan Jungkook"

"Terimakasih..tolong lindungi Jungkook-ku"

#

(Dikampus Jungkook)

Jungkook sedang duduk dikantin dengan tatapan kosong, ada perasaan membuncah saat ia tahu dirinya akan tinggal dengan _mate_ -nya. Tapi disisi lain ada perasaan takut yg ia sendiri bingung apa yg sebenarnya ia takutkan.

Simanis menghela nafas pelan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yg duduk disampingnya kemudian merangkulnya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Astaga Bamie~~kau mengagetkanku~~" Rajuk Jungkook kesal.

Sang pelaku Bambam hanya tertawa geli sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang sahabat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengendus area leher Jungkook membuat simanis bingung. Ngomong-ngomong Bambam merupakan seorang _Gamma_ bangsawan.

"Kookie...aromamu berbeda"

Kedua kening Jungkook mengerut bingung, "Maksudmu ?"

"Aku mencium aroma kuat yg entah kenapa membuatku merinding. Tunggu..apa kau sudah menemukan _mate_ -mu ?" Tanya Bambam curiga.

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Jungkook merona saat ia kembali peristiwa malam itu, saat Taehyung menyelamatkannya dan melakukan proses pertama padanya.

"Omo..omo..lihat kedua bakpao yg memerah ini.." Pekik Bambam sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jungkook yg memerah, "Jadi..apa dia tampan ? atau mungkin dia _panas_ ?" Tanya Bambam sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda, membuat Jungkook semakin memerah.

"Bamie~~~"

Bambam kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada dikantin yg lagi dalam keadaan ramai.

"Ehem..sepertinya sedang asyik nih" Tegur seseorang tiba-tiba yg kini malah duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Ishh..mengagetkan saja bodoh..!" Protes Bambam kesal.

Pemuda itu atau mari kita panggil Yugyeom hanya terkekeh saja sambil matanya menatap wajah manis Jungkook dengan lembut.

" _Sorry_..oh iya..kau dipanggil _Prof_. Jung..Bamie"

"Omo jinjja ?!! Aishh...pasti karena tugasku lagi. Baiklah..aku pergi dulu..bye Kookie.." Pamit Bambam lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yugyeom saja.

"Jadi..apa yg kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Yugyeom.

Jungkook melotot lalu menjadi gugup tiba-tiba, bukannya apa tapi Yugyeom ini manusia jadi bisa dibilang ia tak tahu menahu soal _Werewolf_.

"Eumm...Bamie bilang ia bertemu seseorang yg tampan katanya..lebih tampan darimu" Jawab Jungkook asal.

Yugyeom tertawa pelan, "Masa ? Simungil itu sudah _move on_ dari ku ? Aku tidak percaya..kekekekek"

Simanis mendelik sambil mencibir, "Isshh..sombong sekali sih..nanti menyesal baru rasa"

Lagi-lagi Yugyeom tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jungkook, sempat mengacak rambut simanis sejenak sebelum ponsel Jungkook berbunyi nyaring dan membuat mereka serta beberapa orang dikantin tersentak kaget.

Sial..! Jungkook lupa mensilentkan ponselnya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan gugup ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap bingung sebuah nomor tak dikenal, namun ia tetap mengangkatnya. Mungkin saja penting kan ?

Klik.

"Halo ?"

 _"Halo sayang..ini aku Kim Taehyung"_

Blush..!

Dalam sekejap wajah putih Jungkook kembali memerah sempurna.

"U-uhh..halo hyung.." Cicitnya malu.

Diujung sana ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Taehyung yg terdengar begitu manly dan seksi mungkin.

 _"Apa kuliahmu sudah selesai sayang ?"_

"I-iya hyung..baru saja. Ada apa ?"

 _"Bagus. Keluarlah sekarang..aku menunggumu didepan"_

"Ah..ne hyungie~~" Tanpa sadar Jungkook membuat suaranya terdengar imut hingga membuat Taehyung harus menahan gemas dengan menggigit bibirnya.

 _"Hm..cepatlah sayang"_

Klik.

Dengan itu Jungkook kembali meletakkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas lalu membereskan beberapa buku-bukunya yg tadi sempat ia keluarkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Kook ?" Tanya Yugyeom.

"Maaf Gyeomie..aku harus pulang. Aku sudah dijemput"

Yugyeom mengangguk paham sambil membantu membereskan barang-barang Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Gyeomie...sampai besok.." Pamit Jungkook lalu bergegas meninggalkan Yugyeom yg tadinya tersenyum kini malah menampakan raut wajah yg sulit ditebak.

#

Setelah sedikit berlari-lari dikoridor kampus, kini Jungkook sudah hampir mendekati mobil Taehyung saat lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menyender dengan gaya arogan dimobilnya, tidak lupa ia mengusak sedikit rambut kemerahannya kebelakang. Tanpa sadar membuatnya menjadi bahan tontonan para siswi ataupun uke yg berstatus Omega ataupun hanya manusia biasa.

Apapun itu, membuat Jungkookie kita yg manis sedikit risih dan sebal. Entah kenapa ia tak suka cara mereka memandang Taehyung.

Taehyung kan miliknya.

Eh ?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu hyung.." Ucap Jungkook agak ketus. Membuat sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jungkook hingga pemuda itu kini berjarak cukup dekat dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook hingga kedua bola mata hitamnya berisiborok dengan hazel cokelat miliknya. Perlahan Jemarinya terangkat dan mengelus pipi gembil _mate_ -nya itu.

"Ada apa hm ?"

Simanis kembali menunduk saat meraskaan wajahnya panas karena perlakuan lembut Taehyung.

"Tidak ada.." cicitnya.

"Ya sudah..ayo kita pulang. Eomma-ku tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon menantunya" Ucap Taehyung kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook untuk masuk begitupun dirinya.

Jungkook sih hanya menurut, tapi detik berikutnya ia memekik saat tubuhnya diangkat dan didudukkan dipangkuan Taehyung. Membuatnya kini menatap mata hazel milik pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku mencium aroma lain dari tubuhmu, apa ada yg menyentuhmu baru-baru ini ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung lalu menggeleng kemudian ia mengangguk, "Kurasa tadi Gyeomie menyentuh rambutku"

"Gyeomie ? Siapa itu ?" Taehyung berdecih mendengar panggilan manis yg diucapkan mate-nya ini. Hanya dirinya lah yg boleh dipanggil semanis itu, bukan orang lain.

"Salah satu temanku"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dnegannya lagi" Titah Taehyung.

Si manis membola, "Eh ? Kenapa ? Gyeomie baik kok"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kau mengerti ?"

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa ?!" Pekik Jungkook tak terima.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menggeram rendah dengan tatapan tajam menatap Jungkook dalam, membuat pemuda manis itu gemetar seketika. Apalagi saat ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin ditarik mendekat hingga menempel sempurna ditubuh Taehyung yg artinya kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Karena kau milikku. Aku benci jika ada yg menyentuh milikku, maka dari itu..jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu atau aku akan membunuh mereka semua. Kau mengerti Kim Jungkook ?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca, sungguh ia ketakutan sekarang tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis.

Taehyung menyadari itu kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook lembut dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Maaf membuatmu takut. Entah kenapa, apapun yg menyangkut dirimu selalu membuatku khawatir tanpa sebab. Kau tahu kenapa ?"

Simanis menggeleng pelan diceruk leher Taehyung.

"Karena aku sudah jatuh padamu sejak pertama kali aku mencium aroma-mu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau milikku"

Jungkook hanya diam tapi ia memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Entahlah, Jungkook hanya masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Mereka baru saja bertemu, meski Taehyung sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _mate_ -nya tapi tetap saja..Jungkook belum merasakan apapun. Meski ia akui perlakuan Taehyung yg lembut selalu membuat wajahnya memerah dan hatinya menghangat.

Pemuda ini begitu baik dan Jungkook berjanji akan belajar mencintai Taehyung sebagaimana pria ini mencintainya.

Mungkin kah ?

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Yuhuuu...balik lagi gue eperibadeehhh...wkwkwkwk...jadi gimana nih part yg ini ? Sudah cukup manis kah ? XD**_

 _ **Oh iya..disni Jungkook masih ragu loh ya dengan perasaannya karena untuk sekarang ia masih berwujud manusia jadi ia belum bisa merasakan apakah Taehyung benar-benar mate-nya atau bukan. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yg dari awal sudah yakin kalo si bunny itu mate-nya.**_

 _ **Ngehehehe..ayo tebak..Yugyeom itu baik apa jahat ? :V**_

 _ **Oke dah..review kuy...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook turun ragu-ragu dari mobil, menatap sebuah Mansion yg terlihat tua dan classic tapi mewah disaat bersamaan. Matanya berbinar terang saat melihat _Rose Garden_ dibagian kiri dan kanan jalan setapak menuju pintu depan Mansion itu.

Kesan pertama Jungkook adalah cantik.

Pemuda manis itu berjengit kaget saat jemarinya digenggam lembut, membuatnya menoleh perlahan.

"Kau suka tamannya ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat sambil memamerkan senyuman gigi kelincinya. Benar-benar terlihat cantik dan indah disaat bersamaan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya..Taehyung terpesona.

"Ayo masuk..ibuku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu" Ucap Taehyung lagi sembari mengecup tangan Jungkook yg digenggamnya kemudian menarik pemuda manis itu perlahan.

(Didalam Mansion)

Cklek..!

"Eomma...kami pula_"

Tak..tak..tak..tak...!!!

"Kyaaaaa..menantuku yg manis sudah datang...!! Eomma datang sayaaang..~~" Pekik Baekhyun kegirangan yg ternyata berlari dari arah dapur. Matanya berbinar saat melihat makhluk manis menggemaskan yg sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Tubuh Taehyung.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan menarik pemuda manis itu dengan cepat lalu memeluknya gemas.

"Omo..omo..kau menggemaskan sekali sih sayaang~~~" Jerit Baekhyun semangat.

Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa mangap-mangap berusaha bernafas saat tubuhnya dipeluk terlampau erat.

"Ugh..Nyo-nyonya..a-akuhh t-tak bi-bisaa nafassshh..." Jungkook berucap lirih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

Taehyung melotot.

"Astaga Eomma..! Kau mau membuatku menduda sebelum waktunya ?!! _Mate_ -ku tak bisa bernafas..!"

"Ya Tuhan..!! Maafkan Eomma sayang...! Neo kwenchana ? Apa Eomma menyakitimu ?" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba sembari memeriksa tubuh Jungkook dari atas hingga bawah.

Duh, saking gemasnya Baekhyun hampir membuat seseorang meregang nyawa.

Si manis berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya sambil sesekali tersenyum, mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"Nan Kwenchana, Nyon_"

"Eomma...panggil aku Eomma sayang..kau kan menantuku yg artinya kau sudah jadi anakku juga"

Jungkook memerah seketika lalu menunduk, memilin ujung _sweater_ yg dipakainya. Demi apapun...ia malu.

"Ne..Eo-eomma.." Lirihnya pelan.

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas, wajahnya ikut-ikuttan memerah karena menahan gemas. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Jungkook terus-menerus lalu _menguyel-uyel_ kedua pipi gembil kemerahannya itu. Kalau saja bisa muat dikantong, sudah ia kantongi sejak tadi. Baekhyun hampir saja menarik si manis lagi kalau saja suara bass Taehyung tidak menginterupsi.

"Ah Eomma..!! Berhenti lakukan itu..!"

Baekhyun mendelik, "Isshh..kenapa sih ?!! Kan Eomma hanya gemas..!"

"Memangnya aku perduli ? Jangan menyentuh _mate_ -ku dan lebih baik Eomma pulang saja sana..! Hush..hush..!"

"MWO ?!! YAK..! KIM TAEHYUNG..! NEO JUGULE ?!!"

*

 _Yaa..apa Jungkook-ie baik-baik saja ?_ (V)

 _ **Hmm...jangan khawatir**_ (Taehyung)

 _Haisshhh...Eomma-mu benar-benar..._ (V)

 _ **Dia juga Eomma-mu bodoh...**_ (Taehyung)

 _Grrrrr..berhenti mengataiku bodoh..! Sialan..!_ (V)

*

Plak..!!

"Akhh..Eomma...! Kenapa memukulku ?!" Protes Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya yg di pukul begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh berani mengabaikanku hah ?! Bilang pada Serigala cabulmu itu untuk diam..!! Ingin kukebiri atau gimana ?!" Ancam Baekhyun sadis.

"Baiklah..baiklah..mianhae ne Eomma...?" Bujuk Taehyung.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menatap Jungkook yg hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman sayang..."

Jungkook kaget dan menggeleng panik, "A-Aniya Eomma.."

"Ugh..kau menggemaskan sekali sih...kekekekek~~~Oh iya..Eomma tahu ini berat untukmu tinggal ditempat baru tapi Eomma harap kau betah disini sayang dan jika si bodoh ini menyakitimu..bilang pada Eomma, eoh ? akan Eomma patahkan lehernya"

"Ah Eomma...!!"

Si manis terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk lucu, "Ne Eomma...gumowo~~"

"Taehyung-ie...Kookie buat Eomma saja ya...kau cari _mate_ yg lain saja sana~~Auhh...kenapa menggemaskan sekali sih ?"

"Aishh..EOMMA..!!"

"Araso..araso..Eomma pulang sekarang..besok bawa Kookie ke Rumah utama oke ?" Titah Baekhyun.

"Ne..ne..sudah sana pulang Eomma..mengganggu saja" Gerutu Taehyung kesal.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook cepat kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yg melotot tak percaya.

"EOMMA..!! JANGAN MENYENTUH MILIKKU..!!"

#

"I-ini..."

Jungkook kaget saat ia dibawa menuju kamarnya, mendapati pemandangan kamar yg familiar baginya meski aromanya terasa asing dihidungnya yg sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook pelan, "Luna Jaejoong bilang, kau sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kemungkinan membuatmu jadi tidak nyaman dan susah tidur. Jadi aku meminta bantuan Beta Yoongi untuk mendekorasi kamar ini persis seperti kamar lamamu. Otte ? Joha ?"

"Ugh..ne..gumowo hyungie..Nan Joha..Neomu...neomu Joha" Jawab Jungkook diselingi senyuman manis.

Tanpa diduga, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dengan cara tangan kanan yg melingkar dileher serta tangan kiri yg melingkar dipinggang simanis, sementara pipinya ditempelkan dipipi Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih..aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman tinggal denganku"

Jungkook membeku.

Meraskan kedua pipinya yg bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang dominan.

"Aku suka sekali Aromamu" Liri Taehyung pelan, tanpa sadar mengecup perpotongan leher Jungkook lembut.

"H-hyung..."

"Mandilah..setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Semua baju-bajumu sudah tertata rapi dilemari, jadi jangan khawatir"

Jungkook menggangguk kaku, sementara Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat tingkah malu-malu dari _mate_ -nya ini.

Cup~~

Taehyung mengecup pipi berisi itu sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, membuat si manis melongo tak percaya sembari memegang pipi bekas kecupan tadi.

Well, kali ini wajah Jungkook benar-benar memerah sempurna, bahkan sepertinya kau bisa melihat asap keluar dari ubun-ubun si manis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Jungkook sudah siap dengan kaos oblong putih kebesaran serta celana kain pendek diatas lututnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga Mansion tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung. sesampainya dibawah, ia malah bingung harus kearah mana..karena demi apapun, Mansion ini sangat luas.

"Aku harus kemana ?"

Puuk~~

"Ughh..Appo~~"

Jungkook tersentak kaget saat mendapati bocah perempuan berusia sekitar 7 tahun yg baru saja menabrak kakinya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Astaga..kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jungkook panik sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Bocah perempuan berambut pendek itu mendongak dengan mata cokelat bulatnya, kemudian tersenyum lucu.

"Eoh..Hera baik-baik saja kok Eonnie..."

Jungkook cengo.

Eonnie ?

Heol..!

Si manis tersenyum kikuk, "Syukurlah..ngomong-ngomong..aku cowok..jadi panggil Oppa saja yaa"

Bocah perempuan itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung, memperhatikan wajah putih Jungkook yg bak porselen itu.

"Uuh..Tapi Eonnie cantik...tidak cocok dipanggil Oppa.."

"Ta-tapi_"

"Eoh ? Tuan muda ? Apa yg anda lakukan disini ? Alpha Taehyung sudah menunggu anda di Ruang makan" Tegur Hoseok lembut saat mendapati mate Alphanya ini malah sedang berjongkok bersama seorang bocah perempuan.

Jungkook menoleh kaget, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Papaa...!!" Pekik Gadis kecil itu lalu berlari memeluk kaki Hoseok, membuat sang empu hanya terkekeh saja kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kegendongannya.

"Hera-ah..papa sudah bilang..jangan bermain didalam rumah sayang...dimana Thomas dan Jeremy ?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hera.

"Ndak tau Papa~~tadi kami sedang bermain...tapi Thomas Oppa dan Jeremy Oppa tiba-tiba berlari pergi lalu menyuruh Hera mencari mereka"

"Benarkah ? Tapi Papa sudah melarang untuk bermain didalam rumah kan sayang...jadi Thomas dan Jeremy Oppa tidak mungkin bersembunyi disini"

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, "Ugh..maaf Papa~"

Hoseok tersenyum maklum lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yg hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi Ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Ah..maafkan saya Tuan muda..saya tidak bermaksud mengabaikan anda"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hoseok-ssi"

"Hera..ayo beri salam pada Tuan muda Jungkook" Titah Hoseok lalu menurunkan gadis kecil itu dari gendongannya.

Hera menatap bingung Jungkook, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, "Annyeongaseyo...Naneun Jung Hera imida.."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Halo Hera...namaku Jeon Jungkook"

"Ne Jungkook Eonnie..."

Hening.

Hoseok merasa bibirnya kaku seketika, "Ma-maaf kan kelancangan puteri saya Tuan muda"

"ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Mari saya antar ke ruang makan" Ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba.

(Ruang makan)

"Kenapa lama sekali ? Apa kau tersesat Kook ?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir sembari menarik pelan kursi untuk diduduki Jungkook.

"Begitulah hyung...Mansion ini terlalu besar..hehehe" Jawab Jungkook seadanya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan ikut-ikuttan duduk juga, kemudian ia menatap Hoseok serta Hera dibelakang Jungkook.

"Ayo bergabung..kita makan malam bersama"

"Ah..tak perlu Alpha...saya sudah makan bersama Hera tadi. Kami permisi, selamat menikmati makan malamnya" Pamit Hoseok kemudian pergi.

Sementara itu Jungkook menatap makanan diatas meja yg didominasi dengan daging itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"Waahh~~apa ini hyung yg masak ?"

"Inginnya bilang iya..tapi sayangnya bukan..Eomma yg membuatnya semuanya khusus untukmu"

"Untukku ?"

"Ne..jadi makanlah yg banyak hm ?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat lalu mulai menyumpit potongan daging sapi yg dicampur dengan saus berwarna hitam yg entah namanya apa kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Uwoohh...Mashitaa~~~" Pekik Jungkook girang.

*

 _Sial...kenapa dia menggemaskan sekali sih ?!_! (V)

*

Taehyung lebih memilih mengabaikan serigalanya itu dan terus memandangi wajah Jungkook yg terlihat sangat bahagia menyantap makan malamnya. Untung saja ia sempat bertanya tadi pada Yoongi apa makanan kesukaan Jungkook.

"Oh..umm..hyung..boleh aku bertanya ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meletakkan kembali sumpitnya.

"Tentu.."

"Itu...kenapa hyung bisa yakin kalau aku _mate_ -mu ? Maksudku...hyung pasti sudah mendengar tentang keanehanku dari keluargaku kan ?"

"sudah kubilang...mana mungkin aku tak bisa mengenali _mate_ -ku sendiri ? Walaupun kau belum bisa melakukan _Shifter_..instingku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pasangan-ku"

*

 _Aishh...jangan katakan insting bisa tidak ? Bilang saja Naluri...aku merasa seperti hewan rendahan saja.._ (V)

 _ **Diam bodoh..kenyataannya kan kau memang hewan..**_ (Taehyung)

 _YAK..KIM TAEHYUNG..!!_ (V)

*

"Tapi hyung..bagaimana kalau kau salah ? Bagaimana..kalau aku ini memang bukan _mate_ -mu ?"

Taehyung terdiam.

Sedikit merasa sakit saat melihat raut wajah ragu dari Jungkook. Jadi ia berdiri dengan cepat menghampiri Jungkook, mengangkat tubuh simanis dan mendudukkannya diatas meja. Menatap mata bulat hitam yg terlihat begitu jernih dan mempesona. Kecantikan yg begitu agung dan tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Taehyung jadi semakin ingin memiliki pemuda manis ini.k

Jika memang benar bahwa Jungkook bukan _mate_ -nya..maka Taehyung akan melakukan apapun agar Jungkook tetap disampingnya.

Tapi..tubuh Jungkook tak menolak penandaan proses pertama yg artinya bahwa Jungkook 100% adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Jika memang bukan...kau takkan sesehat ini sehabis penandaan proses pertama sayang"

"Maksud hyung ?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Jungkook sayang. Membuat simanis kembali merona, apalagi jarak mereka terlalu dekat ditambah fakta posisi mereka itu terlalu intim sebenarnya.

Dimana Taehyung berada diantara kedua kaki seksi milik si manis.

"Tubuhmu tidak menolak sentuhanku...itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau tanpa sadar sudah menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu. Apa kau masih ragu ?"

"Aku..."

Hening sejenak.

"Tak apa..aku paham. Aku mengerti keadaanmu _babe_ , jadi jangan memaksakan diri. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seiring waktu. Hanya satu yg perlu kau ingat...kau milikku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Kau percaya padaku kan ?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku" Ucap Taehyung lagi lalu ia mengecup kening Jungkook perlahan, mengecupnya cukup lama untuk menyalurkan perasaan tulus yg ia rasakan selama ini. Kemudian menempelkan kening mereka kesatu sama lain.

Meraskan hembusan nafas hangat dari masing-masing individu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook...berjanjilah..jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Yuuhuuuu...mian lama...seperti biasa..gue pake alasan sibuk wkwkwkw.. /plak**_

 _ **Padahal hanya sok sibuk aja sih..ngehehehe...**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong...siapa yg kaget Hoseok jadi papa ? XD**_

 _ **Kejutan gue kereen gak..? Muehehehehe**_

 _ **Btw..bentar lagi masuk konflik..so, persiapkan diri kalian Readerdul...wlkwkwkwk..**_

 _ **Ok..reviewjuseyooo~~~**_


	10. Chapter 10 (01-29 07:27:10)

"Ada apa _babe_ ?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menggengam tangan Jungkook sementara tangan lainnya masih sibuk di kemudi. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda manis yg duduk gelisah disebelahnya.

Jungkook ikut melirik juga lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada hyung.."

"Kau yakin ? Katakan saja sayang...aku ingin tau apa yg ada didalam kepala cantikmu itu" Ucap Taehyung sembari mengecup punggung tangan mate tercintanya.

Jungkook merona untuk yg kesekian kalinya lagi akibat perlakuan terlampau manis dari Taehyung.

Si manis menggigit bibir ragu.

"I-itu...Apa..Appa-nya hyung jahat ? Bagaimana jika ia tak menyukaiku ?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

Dalam sedetik Taehyung tertawa seketika, kemudian menghentikan mobil mereka lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang mate. Sementara Jungkook hanya cemberut mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yg terkesan meledek.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman utama Alpha _Goldmoon Pack_. Mau bagaimana lagi orang tuanya _ngotot_ agar calon menantunya di perkenalkan kepada para kawanan sebagai mate atau yg akan menjadi ratu mereka nantinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jungkook takut dan gugup setengah mati.

"Sayang...justru Appa-ku yg memintaku segera membawamu kesana..beliau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan _mate_ -ku yg cantik ini"

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu,"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja sayang.."

*

 _Astaga...astaga..dia lucu sekali...!!! Pokoknya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya nanti setibanya kita disana.._ (V)

 _ **Berisik**_..(Taehyung)

 _Terserah...kau tidak boleh memonopolinya sendirian Tae..!! Katakan padanya Tae...katakan..!!_ (V)

*

Taehyung mendengus mendengar ocehan V dikepalanya, mengutuk betapa menyebalkan serigalanya ini.

"Hyung..ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada..oh iya..ada yg ingin berkenalan denganmu nanti, tak apa kan sayang ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Siapa hyung ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Jawab Taehyung lembut lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Jungkook yg sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan diluar mengernyitkan keningnya saat mobil mereka mulai memasuki kawasan hutan. Tanpa sadar tangannya yg sedang digenggam Taehyung mengerat, membuat atensi Taehyung teralihkan lagi.

"Kau takut ?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Hyung..kenapa melewati hutan ?"

"Karena _Pack_ -ku tepat berada dibalik hutan ini sayang..kau kan tahu..kaum kita itu hanyalah mitos bagi manusia. Jadi, kita harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan jati diri kita"

"Ta-tapi..aku benci hutan hyung~" Cicit Jungkook yg kini malah terdengar seperti rengekkan.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengehntikan mobil mereka lalu menatap Jungkook yg kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa ? Apa kau punya pengalaman buruk saat dihutan ?" Tanya Taehyung cemas. Ia tahu Jungkook tidak bercanda saat mengatakan ia takut, terbukti dari eratnya ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung disertai tubuhnya yg gemetar.

"En-entahlah hyung..aku hanya tidak suka hutan"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang..ada aku, kau aman" Bujuk Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Jungkook seperti mempunyai traumanya sendiri dan Taehyung akan mencari tahu hal itu.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung melepas genggamannya dan hampir membuat Jungkook protes, namun si manis malah memekik saat Taehyung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu hingga terduduk dipangkuannya.

"H-hyung ?" Ucapnya kaget saat menyadari wajahnya begitu dekat dengan si Alpha.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jungkook lembut sebelum ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hyung...aku akan duduk sendiri saja..hyung pasti kesulitan mengendarai mobilnya"

Tangan sang Alpha mengelus punggung Jungkook pelan kemudian menepuknya lembut, mengantarkan rasa aman dan nyaman bagi Jungkook.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu ketakutan baby..tidurlah..akan kubangunkan saat kita tiba nanti"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung, memeluknya erat sembari menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak tegap sang Alpha. Dan perlahan Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas teratur Jungkook yg tepat dilehernya, sudah tidur ternyata.

#

Hanya sekitar 30 menit, Taehyung telah tiba disebuah desa yg tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Perumahan-perumahan penduduk yg sudah dalam bentuk modern itu menghilangkan kesan jadul dan sebangsanya. Bahkan jalanannya pun sudah dalam bentuk aspal bukan batuan-batuan kecil lagi. _Fyi_ , seluruh penduduk didesa itu merupakan _Werewolf_ yg hingga saat ini masih dipimpin oleh Chanyeol sebagai Alpha mereka. Jadi tidak heran jika melihat para remaja yg senang melakukan _Shifter_ dimanapun mereka suka untuk bermain dengan wujud serigala mereka.

Kini mobil Taehyung telah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Mansion megah dengan beberapa penjaga di sekitarnya. Bukannya berlebihan tapi, keselamatan keluarga Alpha itu sangat penting untuk untuk kemajuan _Pack_ mereka.

Taehyung baru membuka pintu mobilnya dan sudah disuguhi oleh wajah ramah Beta-nya, Jung Hoseok. Ia memang diperintahkan pergi lebih dulu sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka untuk membawa beberapa barang Jungkook. Namun pada kenyataannya, itu hanyalah alasan Taehyung semata agar ia bisa puas berduaan dengan si manis tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

"Selamat datang kembali, Alpha" Sapa Hoseok sambil menahan pintu mobilnya sementara Taehyung keluar sembari memapah Jungkook yg masih tertidur lelap.

"Kamarku sudah siap ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan langkah tegapnya memasuki kawasan rumahnya dan disambut dengan tundukan dari para pengawal serta pelayan yg bertemu dengannya.

"Iya Alpha..Seperti perintah anda"

"Bagus. Lalu..bagaimana dengan Appa dan Eomma ?"

"Oh..Alpha Chanyeol dan Luna Baekhyun sedang bersama tamu dari _Silvermoon Pack,_ Alpha"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti sejenak dengan dahi mengerut, " _Silvermoon Pack_? Bukannya itu Pack-nya Alpha Jimin ?"

"Benar. Tapi kali ini Bukan hanya Alpha Jimin dan Beta Yoongi yang datang tapi juga Alpha Yunho beserta Luna Jaejoong"

Taehyung berdecak sebal. Jika ada Jimin disini itu berarti akan menjadi gangguan baginya jika ingin bermesraan dengan mate-nya ini.

*

 _Alpha bantet itu lagi ?_ (V)

 _ **Hmm..begitulah..sepertinya ia masih tidak rela adiknya menjadi mate-ku**_ (Taehyung)

 _Mate kita Tae..!! Demi MoonGoddes...!!!_ (V)

 _ **Ya..ya..ya..MATE kita..dasar sensitiv**_ (Taehyung)

*

Tidak ada balasan yg terdengar hanya geraman rendah yg mnunjukan bahwa serigalanya itu sedang kesal. Taehyung terkekeh geli, ia selalu senang menjahili serigalanya itu.

Saat didepan pintu kamarnya, Hoseok dengan sigap membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan membiarkan sang Alpha masuk.

"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa..aku sudah tiba..kami akan bergabung saat Jungkook sudah bangun" Titah Taehyung dan mendapat anggukan paham dari Hoseok kemudian ia pergi setelah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Dengan lembut Taehyung meletakkan tubuh Jungkook di _King Size_ nya, Tersenyum sejenak melihat wajah damai yg terlihat begitu cantik dan polos sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Taehyung keluar hanya dengan handuk yg tersampir di pinggangnya. Menampakkan garis-garis otot sempurna yg menggoda, aroma segar dan maskulin yg menguar cukup membuat hormon serigala _female_ maupun _male_ manapun tergoda. Dengan gesit ia menggunakan pakaian santainya lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari mengusak rambut merahnya dengan handuk.

"Ugh..hyung ?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati wajah mengantuk Jungkook yg terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu berusaha membukanya dengan lebar kemudian ia bangkit dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Ini dimana hyung ?"

"Kamarku.." Jawab Taehyung santai.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu matanya terfokus pada handuk yg masih menutupi rambut merah Taehyung yg basah. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan mendekati sang Alpha dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Biar kubantu hyung" Ucapnya sambil mulai mengeringkan rambut taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri Tersenyum senang, kini Jungkook terlihat seperti seorang istri saja. Jadi tangannya melingkar _apik_ dipinggang ramping si manis, membiarkan Jungkook dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nah, sudah.." Ujar Jungkook berniat melepas pelukan Taehyung tapi pemuda itu tak membiarkannya sama sekali.

"Hyung ?"

"sebentar saja baby..aku suka aroma-mu, membuatku merasa tenang dan damai" Gumam Taehyung.

"Hyung ayolah~~aku juga mau mandi~~~" Rengek Jungkook manja sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, senang karena Jungkook tak bersikap canggung lagi padanya. Pemuda manis itu malah semakin berani menunjukkan sisi manjanya dan membuat Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus dadanya saja, mencoba bersabar agar tidak segera menyerang mate tercintanya ini.

Cobaan berat memang..

"Oke..oke..silahkan mandi dulu _my princess_ " Ucap Taehyung dengan nada jahil yg terselip disana, membuat simanis memberengut dengan mata memicing.

"Hyung...! Aku bukan seorang gadis..!" Pekik Jungkook kesal lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan tawa bahagianya.

Tok..tok..!

Taehyung bernjak dari ranjang lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek..!

"Hoseok-ah..ada apa ?"

"Maaf mengganggu anda Alpha..saya hanya mau menyampaikan pesan saja bahwa Alpha Chanyeol dan Luna Baekhyun akan pergi sebentar bersama Alpha Yunho beserta Luna Jaejoong. Anda dan Tuan muda Taehyung diminta untuk menemani Alpha Jimin beserta Beta Yoongi"

"Baiklah...kami akan kesana setelah kekasihku selesai bersiap"

"Baiklah Alpha" Jawab Hoseok kalem sembari membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi.

#

"Oh..Yoongi hyungieeeeee...!!!" Pekik Jungkook semangat lalu berlari kencang menghampiri Yoongi yg sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menyambut adik kesayangannya yg manja.

Taehyung sendiri hanya mendengus saja sambil mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

"Astaga..hyung merindukanmu _Sweety_...kau baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Nee...Tae-hyung sangat baik padaku" Ucapnya.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Tentu saja sayang..jika ia tak memperlakukanmu denganmu baik katakan padaku ok ? Akan hyung kebiri dia nanti"

Refleks Taehyung mendelik tak terima namun ia hanya diam saja.

"Apa ini ? Kau hanya merindukan Yoongi hyung saja ? Lalu aku ?"

Dengan cepat Jungkook melepas pelukannya dari Yoongi kemudian melompat dengan lincah kepelukannya Jimin hingga kedua kaki rampingnya melingkar cantik di pinggang kekar sang kakak.

Jimin sendiri hanya tertawa, baginya Jungkook itu sangat ringan jadi berpelukan dalam kondisi beginipun bukan maslaah baginya. Tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook selama hampir 2 minggu benar-benar membuat Jimin merindukan adik kesayangannya ini hingga melewati batas limitnya.

Taehyung sendiri malah melotot, ia tahu mereka adik kakak tapi hell..demi apapun mereka terlihat terlalu intim dan Taehyung tidak suka.

" _Baby_..nanti jatuh..turun sekarang juga" Tegur Taehyung lembut namun terselip nada kesal disana.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tapi ia turun juga, "Apa sih hyung...Kookie-kan kangen Jiminie hyung..." Gerutu Jungkook.

"Tau nih.. _mate_ -mu benar-benar tidak PEKA yg sayang ?" Balas Jimin dengan senyuman meledek yg ia tunjukkan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeram rendah.

"Ingin bermain, Jimin-ssi ?" Ajak Taehyung sambil tersenyum tapi wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesal yg kentara.

Jimin menyeringai, "Boleh..kebetulan aku sedang bosan saat ini"

"Ayo..taman belakang." Kata Taehyung lalu pergi menuju taman belakang diikuti Jimin, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yg masih terdiam bingung.

"Hyungie..mereka kenapa ?"

"Bukan apa-apa sayang..hanya permainan anak kecil. Mau menonton ?"

"Ne.." Jawab Jungkook riang.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Jungkook menuju taman belakang.

#

Jungkook hanya bisa membelalak saat melihat dua ekor serigala berukuran sangat besar melebihi ukuran serigala normal sedang berdiri berhadapan sembari menggeram rendah dan menunjukkan taring mereka masih-masing.

"H-hyung..apa tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Jungkook cemas. Matanya bergantian memindai antara serigala berbulu cokelat dengan warna mata kemerahan (re ; Taehyung) dengan serigala berbulu hitam pekat dengan warna mata keemasan (re ; Jimin).

"Jangan khawatir..perhatikan saja..ini akan seru.." Jawab Yoongi kalem.

"Astaga..Alpha melakukannya lagi" Keluh sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Oh Hoseok-ssi ?"

Dengan cepat Hoseok menoleh lalu membungkuk hormat, "Maaf Beta Yoongi..bukan bermaksud mengabaikan anda"

"Santai sajalah.."

"Papa...!!" Teriak Hera dari dalam rumah.

Dengan sigap Hoseok langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu digendongannya, mengecup pipi bulat sang anak yg semakin membengkak saja membuat Hera terkikik geli beberapa kali.

"Kenapa main didalam rumah lagi sayang ? Kan papa sudah bilang main ditaman sebelah sana saja"

Hera cemberut, "Ndak mau...Jelemy Oppa dan Thomas Oppa sibuk sendili..padahalkan Hela mau main" Adunya dengan bibir mencebik kebawah.

"Benarkah ? Baiklah..akan Papa marahi mereka nanti..nah sekarang Hera kembali bermain lagi ya sayang..Jeremy Oppa dan Thomas Oppa pasti sedang mencarimu sekarang.

"Ne Papa...!!!" Pekiknya semangat lalu berlari kembali ke dalam rumah menuju taman di ujung jalan.

"Hoseok-ssi...gadis kecil itu...benar-benar anakmu ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Hoseok tersenyum simpul, "Menurut anda ?"

Yoongi yg awalnya kaget kini malah terkekeh, matanya sesekali mengawasi Jungkook yg sedang asyik memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jimin bermain.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berani bermain api, Hoseok-ssi. Aku yakin kau sudah tau konsekuensinya kan ?"

Hoseok sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Aku tahu..tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan anak itu begitu saja di hutan sendirian. Ibunya digigit _Vampire_ saat ia masih didalam kandungan, membuatnya mau tidak mau terinfeksi juga. Saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya, karena saat aku menemukan mereka, wanita itu sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Memintaku menyelamatkan bayinya dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Hera hanyalah gadis kecil polos yg tidak tahu apapun dan aku akan membesarkannya seperti itu"

"Alpha Taehyung tidak masalah dengan itu ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja ia menolak awalnya, tapi aku meyakinkan padanya bahwa aku bisa mengontrol Hera dengan baik. Mengingat gadis kecil itu benar-benar menganggapku ayah kandungnya."

Yoongi mendengus, "Hanya ingin menegaskan saja Hoseok-ssi. Biar bagaimanapun Hera merupakan manusia yg terinfeksi meski ibunya lah yg terkena gigitan _vampire_. Mengingat gadis kecil itu masih berada dikandungan sang ibu saat kejadian itu terjadi. Kau sendiripun tahu, apa dampak bagi manusia yg terkena gigitan makhluk menjijikan itu. Mereka hanya memiliki 2 pilihan, mati atau menjadi budak para _vampire_ - _vampire_ sinting itu."

Hening sejenak.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan," Dan sekali saja gadis itu lepas kendali...pilihannya hanya tersisa satu yaitu kematian"

Tidak ada terdengar apapun kecuali suara geraman serta pukulan-pukulan yg terdengar dari 2 ekor serigala yg sedang mengadu kekuatan. Yoongi melirik Hoseok sejenak yg hanya diam mematung. Meski begitu ia tahu, lelaki itu kini sedang merasa gusar didalam hatinya. Karena bagaimanapun perkataan Yoongi itu benar adanya.

"Tapi yaah..aku berharap kau benar-benar bisa mengontrolnya Hoseok-ssi"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, berusaha menghilangkan raut cemas dari wajahnya, "Tentu saja...dan jika aku gagal..aku sendiri yg akan membunuhnya" Lirihnya pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk paham, merasa tidak harus membahas hal ini lagi lebih jauh. Tidak ingin membuat Beta-nya Taehyung diselimuti perasaan kalut serta cemas. Ia hendak mengajak Jungkook masuk sebelum ia membelalak kaget saat tak mendapati Jungkook dimanapun.

"Eh ? Dimana Jungkook ?!!"

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Wkwkwkwkw...ayem bek epribadeh...!! Jadi..? Bagaimana chap yg ini ? Makin kepo gak ? Huhehuhehuhe... XD**_

 _ **Ok..segitu ae...vommentjuseyo~~~~**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh..Hera-ah.."

Gadis kecil yg dipanggil itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook Eonnie..!!" Pekiknya girang.

Jungkook, pemuda manis itu memberengut dan membuat Hera tertawa puas.

"Hela belcanda kok Oppa..hehehe"

Si manis mencebik lalu berjongkok di samping Hera yg ternyata sedang asyik memperhatikan kupu-kupu di salah satu kelopak mawar.

 _Btw_ , tadi Jungkook berniat sedikit berkeliling hingga tanpa sadar kini ia malah berada ditaman ujung jalan. Meringis ketika berfikir mungkin saja yg lain sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi ya sudahlah..sudah terlanjur disini sekalian saja dinikmati. Urusan kena omel mah belakangan.

"Hera sedang apa ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Melihat kupu-kupu.." Jawabnya lucu.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sembari menunjuk sekumpulan bocah lelaki dan perempuan yg sedang bermain dengan asyik.

Hera sendiri hanya melihat sekilas lalu menggeleng, "Tidak mau..nanti Hela dipukul lagi..Hela main sama Jelemy oppa dan Thomas Oppa saja"

Kening Jungkook mengerut bingung,"Dipukul ? Sama siapa ?"

"Meleka" Jawabnya dengan menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak disana.

"Kenapa ?"

Dalam sedetik ekspresi gadis kecil itu berubah sedih, "Tidak tau..meleka bilang Hela aneh..katanya Hela bukan dali kawanan..Hela olang lual..hiks..meleka benci Hela..hiks.." Ucapnya dengan isakkan pelan.

Jungkook kaget lalu kemudian tersenyum tipis, menepuk pucuk kepala Hera dengan lembut. Dia mengerti perasaan gadis kecil itu karena dulu ia pun mengalami hal yg sama.

Ditolak dan tidak di akui oleh beberapa kawanan dari _Pack_ keluarga angkatnya. Hanya karena ia tak bisa berinteraksi dengan serigalanya dan tak bisa melakukan _Shifter_ disaat seharusnya ia bisa.

Menyakitkan memang, tapi ia tak apa-apa selama keluarga angkatnya masih mau menerimanya.

Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Jungkook mengerti karena itu ia tak mengatakan apapun selain terus mengusap lembut kepala Hera yg masih menangis.

"Sudah..jangan menangis hm ? Lalu dimana Jeremy Oppa dan Thomas Oppa ??"

Hera membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi gembilnya, "Sedang membantu Bibi Kwon membelsihkan gudang..jadinya Hela main sendili.."

"Ya sudah..main sama Oppa saja gimana ?" Tawar Jungkook.

Dengan itu senyum Hera pun mengembang,"Ne Oppa...!!!"

"ASTAGA..KIM JUNGKOOK..!!"

Teriakan cukup keras itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung taman, termasuk Jungkook sendiri yg kaget saat namanya disebut dengan lantang.

"Oh..Tae-hyung.." Lirihnya pelan..kemudian ia kembali melotot saat melihat Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok yg mengikuti dari belakang.

Grep..!

Pemuda manis itu memekik kecil saat tubuhnya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"H-hyung..."

"Kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba ? Aku hampir mati cemas karena dirimu..!" Ucap Taehyung kesal tapi ia terus memeluk tubuh _mate_ -nya dengan erat.

"Mi-mianhe hyungie~~" Gumamnya yg teredam dipelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Memastikan bahwa kesayangannya ini tak terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan _babe_ ?"

Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

Ctak..!!

"Auchh...hyung..itu sakiiit~~~" Rengek Jungkook saat mendapat sentilan gemas dari Jimin.

"Rasakan..itu hukuman karena pergi tanpa ijin.." Balas Jimin cuek.

Simanis memberengut lalu menatap Yoongi yg hanya menatapnya datar, "Hyung~~~"

"Tch..aku juga akan melakukan hal yg sama padamu tadi.."

Ok..rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis tapi itu sangat memalukan jika ia menangis didepan Hera.

"Menyebalkan iisshh..!!" Pekiknya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan yg lainnya yg hanya bisa menggeleng saja. Namun Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengikuti si manis.

Jimin mendengus lalu melirik Taehyung,"Ngomong-ngomong...marganya masih Park..jangan seenaknya kau ganti dengan Kim"

"Dia milikku..tanpa harus ada pernikahan juga..Jungkook sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingku..jadi, tidak ada yg salah dengan merubah marganya" Jawab Taehyung santai lalu berjalan menyusul Jungkook.

Sementara Hoseok hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggendong Hera dan mengikuti sang Alpha dari belakang. Meninggalkan Jimin yg masih mematung.

"Tch..sialan..!" Makinya kesal.

Ia hendak berjalan lagi sebelum merasakan sesuatu yg tidak nyaman, perasaan seolah sedang diawasi. Dengan gerakan cepat kepalanya menoleh kearah hutan sebelah timur yg merupakan batas wilayah dari _Goldmoon_ _Pack_. Mata sipitnya memicing, mencoba mencari sesuatu yg membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja ?" Gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tanpa tahu bahwa ditempat yg ia lihat tadi ada sosok bayangan hitam yg sedang menyeringai memperhatikan mereka.

#

Malam ini di adakan pesta besar-besaran di halaman rumah kediaman utama Keluarga Kim. Semua warga desa diundang untuk menikmati jamuan yg disediakan.

Selain untuk mengeratkan jalinan persahabatan antara kedua _Pack_ , _Goldmoon_ dan _Silvermoon_ _Pack_. Pesta ini juga diadakan untuk memperkenalkan sang pendamping calon Alpha mereka, Park Jungkook.

Jungkook yg menjadi sorotan utama pada malam itu tidak henti-hentinya merona saat mendapat berbagai macam pujian dari para tamu. Walaupun terkadang hal itu membuat Taehyung geram sendiri.

Sementara para orang tua sedang bercengkrama bersama untuk saling bercerita tentang kisah-kisah _heroik_ mereka dulu ketika masih muda.

Berbeda dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yg lebih memilih duduk menikmati pestanya saja.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yg tampak berbeda malam ini.

"Jim..kau baik-baik saja ?"

Jimin tersentak dan menoleh lalu tersenyum,"Ne hyung"

"Kau yakin ?"

Sang Alpha kembali mengangguk masih dengan senyuman. Kalau boleh ia jujur, semenjak kedatangan mereka ke _Pack_ ini..dirinya selalu merasa tidak enak. Perasaan tidak nyaman yg tak bisa membuatnya tenang.

Seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu yg terjadi. Hanya saja ia tak tau apa, jadi ia memutuskan tidak perlu memberitahu istrinya tentang kegusarannya.

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah hyung"

Yoongi mengangguk,"Kau mau kembali kekamar ? Aku temani"

"Nanti saja..tidak sopan meninggalkan Tuan Rumah yg masih menikmati pestanya" Jawab Jimin kalem. Kali ini matanya melihat Jungkook yg sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Taehyung.

 _Apa kau sebahagia itu adikku ? Teruslah tertawa seperti Kookie...dan jangan pikirkan apapun.._

Sementara itu Jungkook yg mulai merasa mengantuk bergelayut manja dilengan Taehyung.

"Sudah mengantuk _babe_ ?" Tanya Taehyung sembari mengelus pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat sang calon Alpha itu tertawa gemas. Lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ala _bridal_ dan membuat si manis memekik kaget.

"H-hyung..apa yg kau lakukan ?"

"Katanya mengantuk ? Aku akan membawamu kekamar"

Samar-sama Jungkook dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para tamu yg gemas dengan tingkah mereka dan membuatnya merona hebat.

"Hyung..aku malu~~turunkan aku~~" Cicitnya pelan.

Taehyung malah terkekeh dan mengecup dahinya lembut dan kembali melnjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mereka. Membiarkan Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya itu.

(Dikamar)

Cklek..!

Dengan lembut Taehyung mendudukkan tubuh montok Jungkook diatas ranjang. Dan mendapat senyuman menggemaskan dari sang _mate_. Demi apapun..Jungkook benar-benar membuat diabetesnya meledak.

"Oh..hyung..kau bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang. Mana ?"

Seakan baru mengingat janjinya, Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook," Benar. Tapi..apa kau yakin sayang ?"

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit bingung,"Kenapa hyung ?"

"Karena yg mau kuperkenalkan bukanlah seseorang..melainkan makhluk lain"

Glek..!

"A-apa itu hyung ?" Wajah Jungkook memucat tiba-tiba.

*

 _Brengsek..kau membuatku terdengar seperti monster Taehyung..!!!!_ (V)

 _ **Loh..kenyataannya kan kau monster**_ (Taehyung)

 _Tch..! Kalau aku monster terus kau apa ?!! Kita ini satu tubuh kalau kau lupa..!!_ (V)

 _ **Ya..ya..ya..monster anjing pemarah..**_ (Taehyung)

 _Sialan kau..!! Sudah cepatlah..aku sudah tidak sabar berkenalan dengan mate kita_ (V)

*

"Hyung ?"

"Tutup matamu dulu _Babe_ "

Meski ragu dan takut tapi Jungkook menuruti perkataan Taehyung.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

Oke..Jungkook mulai tidak sabar. Kenapa lama sekali ? Apa ada ritualnya dulu ?

"Hyung..apa sudah ?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Hyung ?"

Karena penasaran akhirnya si manis memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya dan ia hampir memekik saat melihat Serigala besar berbulu cokelat gelap dengan manik merah sedang menatapnya intens.

"Tae-hyung ?"

 _V..namaku V...!_

Jungkook hanya menatapnya bingung, membuat V menggeram gemas sementara Taehyung tertawa geli.

*

 _ **Bodoh..Jungkook belum bisa mindlink..!**_ (Taehyung)

 _Lalu bagaimana caranya berkomunikas dengannya ??!!_ (V)

*

Taehyung semakin tertawa mendengar nada frustasi V. Namun tudak kehabisan akal V mendekat dan menjilat tangan Jungkook seolah minta agar pemuda manis itu mengelus kepalanya. Seakan mengerti, Jungkook mulai mengelus kepala dan leher V dengan semangat.

"Wahh..dalam bentuk ini kau sangat menggemaskan hyung~~" Pekik Jungkook kesenangan dan kini malah berani memeluk leher V. Tentu saja hal itu membuat V kegirangan dan Taehyung yg mencebik kesal didalam sana.

Perlahan V berjalan keluar menuju teras kamar mereka, membuka pintu terasnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

Dengan gerakan lincah dan cepat, V mulai menulis sesuatu di atas tanah.

 _Hai Kookie..! Aku V, wolf Taehyung.._

Jungkook yg membaca tulisan itu membelalak.

"Wah..kau bisa menulis juga ??! Halo V..senang berkenalan denganmu..hehe"

 _Kau cantik.._

Dan Jungkook kembali merona mendapat pujian lagi dari sang _mate_.

V terkekeh dalam hati, mengabaikan eksistensi Taehyung yg sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

Dengan pelan ia berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook, mencolek kaki si manis seolah menyuruhnya untuk naik diatasnya.

Meski ragu tapi samar-samar Jungkook mengerti.

"Kau ingin aku naik ?"

 _Ya..naik dipunggungku Kookie..aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat._

Dengan perlahan Jungkook menaiki punggung V dan langsung merasa nyaman saat bulu-bulu tebal dan halus milik serigala itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook langsung memeluk leher V saat serigala itu berdiri tiba-tiba. Tanpa disuruhpun Jungkook sudah berpegang erat.

*

 _Ayo jalan-jalan princess...aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu.._ (V)

 _ **Jangan bicara seolah kalian akan honeymoon..!!**_ (Taehyung)

 _Berisik.._ (V)

 _ **Yak V..!!!**_ (Taehyung)

*

Dan malam itu dihabiskan Jungkook dengan canda tawanya bersama V tanpa tau sesuatu yg buruk sedang mengintai mereka.

 _Tbc_

 _Vreyalene_

 _ **Cieeee...yg baper gara2 kookie ngilang padahal gk...hahahahaha...**_

 _ **Kali ini gue bikin moment Vkooknya..Taekooknya kn udh kmren2..ngomong2..karena kookie blum bisa Shifter mknya kmampuan mindlinknya belum ada...**_

 _ **Ok...vommentjuseyo~~**_


End file.
